Catatan Mahasiswa Tengil
by Little Freya
Summary: [CH 7 Update!/Re-Post] Alkisah empat jomblowan dengan kepribadian dan tipe wanitanya masing-masing berburu cinta dengan caranya sendiri / "Gua suka yang keibuan." / "Yang penting cocok." / "Yang moe lah kayak cewek 2D!" / "Yang penting mau sama aku."/ NCT Fict! AU-Indonesian Current Place and Time / JaeYong - YuSol - JohnTen - IlYoung story / nyelip-nyelip JaeWin / Warn! GS!
1. Perkenalkan, Kami Tokoh Utamanya!

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **,** **drama, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **-oOo-**

 **Jaehyun (19 tahun),** nama lengkapnya Jaehyun Poernomo. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan Sastra Inggris di Universitas Negeri Malang atau sebut saja UM. Makhluk asal Jakarta yang masih punya darah Sunda. Termasuk anak pinter, cuma rada salah gaul. Kemana-mana selalu bareng Yuta, Johnny, dan Taeil yang dikenal sebagai "geng jomblo". Paling deket sama Johnny.

 **Johnny (19 tahun),** tipikal anak gaul Jakarta yang hidupnya penuh akan seks dan hedonisme. Mantan gitaris band di SMA-nya. _Playboy_ terkutuk cap kadal. Bernama lengkap Johnny Wiryawan, ia memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi sekaligus tampang di atas lumayan untuk ukuran jomblo. Suka kebebasan. Temen sekelas dan yang paling deket sama Jaehyun.

 **Yuta (19 tahun),** temen sekelas Jaehyun yang merupakan Arema asli alias Arek Malang. Salah satu anggota jomblo juga. Bernama asli Bayu Tandia Mulia, tapi lebih akrab disapa Yuta. Di laptopnya ada salah satu _hidden folder_ yang berisikan 10 GB film _biru_. Masih bisa dibilang termasuk anak baik-baik. Pecinta _game_ dan _anime._ Kepincut sama salah satu _cosplayer_ yang pernah foto bareng sama dia.

 **Taeil (20 tahun),** cowok absurd asal Yogyakarta yang bernama asli Taeil Bagus Pratama. Sebenernya ganteng, cuma jarang mandi apalagi ngerawat diri dan menyebabkan dirinya mengalami cacat aroma. Sering ngajakin geng jomblonya ke universitas sebelah—Universitas Brawijaya alias UB. Ngapain kesana? _Ofc_ , beli ganja. Atau gak, ngecengin cewek. Sudah mencoba puluhan kali deketin cewek, puluhan kali nembak, puluhan kali juga ditolak dengan alasan tampangnya kurang memadai. Tapi doi nggak pernah putus asa. Temen sekelas Jaehyun.

 **Taeyong (20 tahun),** bernama lengkap Taeyong Cicilia, anak UB jurusan kimia tingkat tiga asal Bandung. Tipikal cewek keibuan yang keliatan anggun dan kalem di luarnya. Iya, luarnya aja. Dalemnya sama sekali nggak kalem. Pinter masak dan penggila cokelat. Sensitif dan cemburuan. Cerewet. Tapi dia setia dan perhatian.

 **Ten (19 tahun),** cewek asal Jakarta yang kuliah di UM jurusan biologi tigkat tiga. Cantik, kalem, dan dingin. Tapi aslinya liar—pecandu alkohol dan doyan _clubbing_. Yang deketin banyak tapi yang ditolak juga nggak sedikit. Nama lengkapnya Alisa Katerina.

 **Hansol (20 tahun),** bernama asli Jihan Solikha Faradilla, dia cewek asli Malang. Ketimbang Jihan, dia lebih suka dipanggil Hansol. Dulunya temen SMA Yuta. Ngakunya bosen sekelas sama Yuta karena jaman SMA juga tiga tahun sekelas sama Yuta. Di luar dia kalem dan malu-malu, aslinya malu-maluin. Suka telat kalo ketawa—keadaan dimana temen-temennya udah ngakak karena hal lucu, lalu terdiam, dan ketika terdiam barulah Hansol _ngeh_ dan ketawa. Suka pergi ke festival Jepang bareng Yuta.

 **Doyoung (20 tahun),** bernama Doyoung Wijayanti asal Banjarmasin. Temen sekelas sekaligus temen satu kosnya Taeyong yang cerewetnya minta ampun melebihi Taeyong. Paling anti sama Taeil karena tahu Taeil pecandu ganja dan otaknya cuma setengah. Seorang g _ossip girl_. Nggak pelit sebenarnya cuma perhitungan. Doyan nyolong indomie-nya Taeyong.

 **Winwin (19 tahun),** cewek cantik bernama Kartika Windasari yang merantau dari Yogyakarta ke Malang. Satu kota sama Taeil tapi mereka nggak saling kenal. Salah satu mahasiswa UM jurusan kimia. Sangat suka dipanggil Winwin daripada Winda. Agak judes dan imut-imut, penganut paham pacaran "gaya bebas". Terkadang bisa jadi manis, bisa jadi terlalu serius. _  
_

 **-oOo-**

"Gua _mah_ suka yang keibuan. Yang bikin nyaman."

"Kalo gua yang penting cocok. Nakal-nakalan dikit, lepasnya damai."

.

.

"Pulang sendiri kan bisa! Apa sebuah keharusan gitu buat Aa' nganterin dia pulang!? Iya!?"

"Neng cemburu? Dia tuh juga cewek Neng, ya masa Aa' mau biarin dia _ngangkot_ sendirian."

.

.

"Apa!? Liatin Neng gendut!?"

"Yassalam ARGH!"

.

.

"Tapi gua bingung. Gua ragu."

"Ya lebih baik lu salah daripada nggak tau sama sekali lu bener apa salah."

.

.

"Hah? Seriusan kamu suka temennya Taeyong? _Kobam kowe_!"

" _Yo emange kenopo_? Masalah?"

.

.

"Oh ulang tahun ke 20? _Wish_ -nya apa?"

"Berhenti minum. Haha, minum itu nggak enak."

.

.

"Maaf saya nggak sengaja."

"Makanya hati-hati! Sakit tau kena beling!"

.

.

"Ada apa kesini?"

"Saya mau minta pertanggung jawaban kamu."

.

.

"Aku _speechless_."

" _Mboh_ , aku _pundung_!"

.

.

"Aku tuh bosen ketemu kamu terus."

"Aku juga sayang kamu."

.

.

"Kamu janji ya?"

"Iya, janji. Kanda sayang adinda lah."

.

.

"Kamu punya pengaman?"

"Lah kamu sendiri katanya udah pernah…"

.

.

"Neng sayang aa'. Neng janji akan berubah."

"Aa' juga sayang neng. Aa' juga janji bakalan berubah, demi kita."

.

.

"Dan kamu belum pernah secantik hari ini."

 **-oOo-**

Halo!

Untuk pertama kalinya saya bikin ff yg seperti ini.

Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel lawas berjudul "Jomblo – Sebuah Komedi Cinta" karya Adhitya Mulya. Dan tentu saja inspirasi dari kehidupan saya di kampus sehari-harinya muehehehehe. Ya karena dari novel, jadi memang banyak jalan cerita yang mirip. Tapi tenang saja, ini saya buat versi saya kok.

Karena settingnya di kota kesayangan saya, Malang tercinta *ashedap* maka nama pemain saya sesuaikan /? Tapi masalahnya kalo mau bener-bener dirubah jadi gimana gitu, saya yang bingung sama namanya/? makanya ya saya rubahnya dikit saja /?

Mungkin banyak yang mikir kenapa dari beberapa ff saya ini, saya kok sering bkin GS. Iya, karena memang saya sendiri menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita yang akan saya buat, saya gak mau kalau karena salah perhitungan alur dan ketepatan tokoh mau dibikin GS atau BxB, jdinya malah kacau.

Kalo peminatnya banyak aku akan lanjutin tapi kalo nggak, yaudah aku nggak lanjutin.

Tadinya aku mau kasih ff ini rated T tapi setelah aku mikir lagi dan ya… tidak sengaja me-reveal kata "bangsat" di atas serta minuman alkohol dan ganja, jadinya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan rated M. Untuk adegan naena, saya pikir" dulu ya karena saya sangat sangat sangat lemah untuk menuangkan imajinasi liar naena saya dalam sebuah tulisan. Tapi kayaknya sih ada tapi gak saya ceritain detail HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA /digampar/ Gak sih, sebenernya bisa cuma kadang ngetik desahannya saya geli .G

Yasudah silahkan berpendapat di kolom review ya ^^

Sekian dan terima kasih! ^^

-with love, Lianatta.


	2. 1 - Jomblo dan Wanita

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **1 – Jomblo dan Wanita**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

 _Dua anak adam itu saling bercumbu panas satu sama lain. Aura panas semakin terasa kala tangan-tangan nakal mulai saling menyusup satu sama lain. Saling memberikan kenikmatan lewat sentuhan. Perlahan mereka saling melepaskan kaos yang menghalangi tubuh indah mereka. Jaehyun tersenyum licik begitu tubuh indah seorang wanita di hadapannya itu terekspos dengan jelas. Gadis itu tersenyum nakal, bermaksud menggoda Jaehyun._

" _Datangi aku… nghh…" ucapnya dengan desahan yang sangat seksi bagi Jaehyun. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Jaehyun segera menyerang wanita itu sampai terbaring di kasur. Mulai menciumi leher jenjang wanita itu dan tentu saja meraba tiap lekukan wanita itu._

" _Saya suka sama kamu, tapi kenapa saya nggak pernah ingat wajah kamu?"_

"Saya juga sayang sama kamu… **PINJEM KOREK DONG.** "

"AAAAAAAKKKKK BANGSAAAATTT!" Jaehyun langsung menjerit saat suara lembut dan indah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah suara berat yang mengindikatori adanya sebuah jakun dan berbicara secara nyata di luar mimpinya. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di jok depan Feroza putih milik Johnny. Dengan kesal ia menyerahkan koreknya pada Johnny.

"Mimpi basah lu ya? Najis banget lu mimpi basah di mobil orang mana mau ke kampus lagi," kata Johnny tanpa dosa lalu menyalakan rokoknya. Sementara Yuta yang berada di jok belakang hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lu sih pake pinjem korek ke gua. Pinjem Yuta kan bisa," Jaehyun memutar bola matanya.

"Bersyukur lu jadinya nggak _ngaceng_ di kampus."

"Bajingan!"

"Berisik banget tau nggak sih! _Wong yo atasane_ pinjem korek," Yuta akhirnya membuka suara juga. Ia menatap ke arah dua temannya yang bagaikan tiang listrik itu. Kedua temannya itu langsung diam. "Mana ini mutan rambutan lama bener."

Yang baru saja dikata sebagai mutan rambutan langsung masuk ke feroza putih itu tanpa dosa. " _Sorry yo_ lama. Parfumku ilang."

"Perasaan mau lu pake parfum ato nggak, nggak bakalan ngaruh ke aroma lu," celetuk Johnny yang langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Taeil—sang mutan rambutan—menanggapinya dengan santai. Feroza putih itu langsung menyusuri jalanan.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun, Johnny, Yuta, dan Taeil adalah mahasiswa UM dari FS. Seharusnya mereka saat ini berada di UM. Tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka terdampar di sebuah kantin yang bahkan letaknya tidak memiliki korelasi dengan kampus mereka sendiri—kantin UB.

Anak UM ngapain di UB?

Nemenin Taeil beli ganja pada seekor anoa pengedar ganja terkenal dan terbesar seantero Malang yang kuliah di UB. Plus, menebar pesona pada beberapa gadis cantik di kampus UB. Seharusnya kegiatan _un_ faedah seperti ini bisa mereka lakukan di kampus sendiri.

Namun, bagi geng yang anggotanya menyandang status jomblo ini mahasiswi di kampus UM memiliki level yang berbeda dengan mahasiswi yang ada di UB. Kenyataan bahwa mahasiswi UM lebih kalem dan alim daripada mahasiswi UB yang lebih terlihat _classy_.

Bukannya mau menjelekkan wanita di kampus sendiri, _stereotype_ orang-orang memang begitu.

Jadi, itu sebabnya mereka bersedia untuk menemani sang mutan rambutan kemari.

Jaehyun terkikik geli saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap beberapa mahasiswa UM yang ketahuan nongkrong di kantin UB untuk sekedar menebar pesona karena minimnya jumlah mahasiswa yang pintar dan cantik yang ada di kampus mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, fakultas mereka. Pedihnya ketika fakultas mereka didominasi oleh mahasiswa pintar dan berjakun, bukannya mahasiswa pintar dan berdada seksi. Mereka saling tersenyum sama-sama tahu. Ada sebuah prinsip mendasar untuk tidak membuka identitas teman sekampus di kampus orang lain yang tertangkap menebar pesona karena itu bisa jadi hal paling memalukan sedunia. Apalagi dengan status mereka—jomblo.

"Kalian tunggu sini yo, aku _tak_ ketemu temenku dulu," Taeil berlalu begitu saja sementara ketiga temannya saling berpandangan, lalu sama-sama mencari bangku yang paling nyaman untuk diduduki lalu memesan teh botol. Sebuah keuntungan untuk ngeceng di kantin ini pada pagi hari karena kantin tidak terlalu ramai seperti siang hari. Plus, bidadari yang lewat masih segar.

"Seperti biasa, kalau Taeil ketangkep, kita pura-pura nggak kenal, oke?" Jaehyun memberikan instruksi kepada dua reptil yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oke."

"Kenapa Taeil setia beli ganja ke anoa itu?" tanya Yuta dengan tampang polos menipunya. Jaehyun ingin sekali menampar wajah biawak di hadapannya itu.

"Dia punya stok untuk bikin orang lima kabupaten teler," jawab Jaehyun. Matanya sibuk dengan pemandangan segar yang ada di hadapannya. Bersama Johnny, mereka menelusuri pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapan mereka. Yuta _stay calm_. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

 _Cewek 2D lebih menarik._

Itulah yang ada di otak kotor Mas Bayu alias Yuta.

"Eh Jae, jam 9 lu, cantik!" Johnny memberikan sebuah kode kala seorang wanita dengan rambut kecoklatan datang dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Cantik sih, tapi _itu_ adalah tipe kecantikan yang memiliki bakat terpendam sebagai psikopat dimana dia akan mengoleksi sejumlah ginjal dari beberapa korban kalo putus sama pacarnya," Jaehyun berasumsi. Johnny tertawa mengejek.

"Kebanyakan nonton film lu," Johnny menyeruput teh botolnya. "Hmmm, udah lama gua nggak nemu cewek yang _satu alam_ sama gua."

"Mending kamu nyari di tempat lain, daripada disini," Yuta mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel kesayangannya yang dipenuhi oleh wanita 2D berdada besar ataupun sekalinya ada foto wanita nyata adalah model bikini ke Johnny. "Kalau kamu nyari disini, yang iya kamu bakalan dihajar habis-habisan sama warga UB."

"Hmmm," Jaehyun menyahut dengan atensi rendah seperti orang yang baru saja menduduki ponselnya sendiri sampai bengkok.

"Tenang aja Mas Bayu yang paling polos tapi menipu. Kita disini buat nemenin Taeil dan cuci mata aja. Ya kali gua mau berburu cewek yang berasal dari _kingdom_ yang sama kayak gua," Johnny tertawa konyol. Ia sangat tahu Yuta tidak sepolos itu. Ia pernah mendapati Yuta yang _bermain solo_ di kamar mandi kontrakannya sambil menonton _anime hentai_ favoritnya.

"Sebenernya ada hal yang selama ini bikin gua heran," Jaehyun sepertinya akan membuka topik baru. Walau kenyataan berkata lain. "Emangnya segampang itu yah, lu dapetin wanita dan _kepuasan_?"

"Yah, nggak gitu juga sebenernya," Johnny memberikan pertanda ia akan menjelaskan _alamnya_ pada dua komodo di hadapannya itu. Yuta mencondongkan tubuhnya begitu pula Jaehyun—ingin tahu. "Untuk bisa mendapatkan kepuasan wanita, pertama-tama kita _harus nemuin_ dulu _wanitanya_."

"Oke makasih. Gua baru tau soal itu," Jaehyun mengejek.

"Goblok dipelihara," Yuta berkomentar seolah ia baru saja mendapati seseorang dengan sengaja menempelkan kakinya ke knalpot. "Selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya, _go with the flow._ Eits, bukan berarti mereka tuh makhluk gampangan. Justru, mereka dengan segala pemikirannya itu kompleks. Ribet. Rumit."

"Serumit rambut Taeil yang kriting gagal?"

"Hmmm," Yuta bergumam seperti ia tidak sengaja menginjak makanannya sendiri yang jatuh.

"Tapi biar begitu, mereka juga gampang berbuat _nakal_ ," Johnny memberikan gestur kutip pada kata nakal. "Ketika cewek nakal ketemu kita, cowok nakal… _it takes two to tango_. Sering sih guanya uda pengen berbuat _lebih_ …" Johnny memberikan jeda di kalimatnya, "tapi ceweknya cuma pengen ngobrol. Ya udah kalo kayak gitu jangan maksa. Jangan pernah ngajak _nakal_ cewek _baik-baik_. Ntar dia merasa terhina. Reputasi kita juga jadi jelek. Sebagai _pria_ kita jangan pernah menghina harga diri cewek."

Kedua temannya tercengang. Ternyata si kadal ini memiliki pemikiran mendalam soal _kepuasan_.

"Oh jadi itu sebabnya kamu sampe sekarang setia jadi jomblo?" tebak Yuta. Johnny terkekeh geli mendapati tebakan receh seperti itu.

"Ya… gua nggak suka berada di sebuah keadaan yang bikin gua nggak bebas karena lu semua tau kan gua suka kebebasan. Gua lebih suka kayak gini. Kenal, ngobrol, suka sama suka, nakal-nakalan sebentar… lepasnya damai. Simpel, bebas, dan nggak terikat."

"Kalo dari sudut pandang gua, lebih susah deketin cewek buat sebuah komitmen daripada hubungan nggak jelas kayak gitu," Jaehyun memulai analisisnya. Kedua temannya makin merapat—ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran si mutan kaktus yang dikenal pinter di kelas.

"Kok bisa?" Johnny penasaran.

"Wanita adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang levelnya paling superior dibandingkan kita," Jaehyun menyeruput minumannya lalu bernafas sebentar. "Kita tuh kudu jungkir balik, tiarap, sembunyi di balik hutan, tembak-tembakan untuk mengatasi ketatnya persaingan untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita. Serta berlutut mengharap belas kasih di hadapan wanita yang memiliki ketertarikan atas kriteria lelaki idamannya. Orang yang memuja wanita selama lima tahun bisa aja ditolak hanya dalam dua detik hanya karena tidak sesuai dengan seleranya meskipun ada hal lain yang mendukung pria itu. Setidaknya itu awal mulanya seorang pria mengalami cacat mental setelah mengalami sebuah penolakan."

Yuta dan Johnny cengo. Jaehyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam—hendak mengutarakan analisisnya yang bahkan lebih rumit dari sebuah _thesis_ penelitian mengenai keaktifan siswa di kelas.

"Wanita itu punya alasan yang kuat dalam menyeleksi pria yang menurut mereka _pantes_ buat dibawa kemana-mana. Mulai dari alasan _solid_ seperti:

 _ **Agamanya kurang kuat**_ , ataupun yang _pikasebeleun_ seperti…

 _ **Tajir sih sayang jelek**_.

Mereka yang nentuin bakalan kayak apa dunia pria setelah mengalami hal semacam itu. Dunia hancur, berantakan, porak poranda, sampe ke fase cacat pikiran seperti yang gua bilang tadi. Kalo si cowok tadi berhasil masuk ke kriteria cewek, bakalan ada hal seperti:

 _ **Oke lu boleh kenalan sama gua**_. Itu wanita yang menentukan. Plus, itu adalah fase peningkatan sebagai jomblo menjadi lebih terhormat. Dan selanjutnya:

 _ **Oke lu boleh jadi pacar gua**_. Itu adalah harapan setiap jomblo yang nembak ceweknya demi status yang lebih berkelas daripada jomblo," setelah omongan panjangnya yang sulit dipahami karena rumitnya tata bahasa seorang Jaehyun Poernomo, ia secara _official_ menutup analisisnya dengan meminum teh botolnya sampai habis lalu memesan satu botol lagi.

Yuta dan Johnny terdiam cukup lama. Otak mereka sudah terkontaminasi dengan konten porno sehingga menyebabkan lambatnya fungsi otak mereka dalam mencerna sebuah informasi baru yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal porno.

"Lu adalah bukti nyata betapa fatalnya kekurangan asupan ASI di masa kecil." kata Johnny.

 **-oOo-**

Sepertinya mereka cukup lama untuk tetap berdiam di kantin itu. Topik mereka masih sama. Kali ini yang menjadi topiknya adalah Yuta. "Jadi Yut, lu punya kriteria apa buat milih pendamping hidup?"

"Hmmm," Yuta sempat menggumam pelan. "Ya pokoknya yang kayak cewek 2D."

"Sakit," Jaehyun mengejek. "Lu cari _ae_ sampe mati tuh cewek 2D."

"Entahlah, aku emang nggak berminat sama mereka. Cewek 2D lebih _moe_ ," Yuta menampilkan wajah terpolosnya sembari menunjuk wanita UB yang ada di berseliweran disana. Sebuah penghinaan bagi Johnny dimana Yuta menyiratkan bahwa wanita yang merupakan hasil coretan tangan manusia dan tidak bisa memuaskan hasrat secara berlebih dan nyata kecuali hanya untuk kebutuhan solo karir bisa dikatakan lebih baik daripada wanita _nyata_.

"Mas Bayu amnesia, apa _mau_ dibikin amnesia?"

"Gua kira lu bakalan kecantol sama Jihan Solikha," Jaehyun menggoda Yuta. Yuta mendelik.

" _Sorry ae_ , aku udah bosen ketemu dia setiap hari jaman SMA, dan sekarang harus ketemu dia terus di kampus. Dia nggak _moe_. Hansol nggak masuk kriteria cewek idaman versi Raden Mas Bayu Tandia Mulia."

" _Najisun_ ," Jaehyun mencibir. "Hidup aja lu di dunia fantasi selamanya. Nggak waras dasar."

"Lu sendiri Jae, lu punya kriteria apa buat cari pendamping hidup?'

"Gua? Gua _mah_ suka yang keibuan. Yang bikin nyaman," jawab Jaehyun mantap membuat pria kadal di hadapannya mendelik tidak percaya atas jawabannya. Mutan kaktus itu ternyata memiliki seleksi tinggi soal wanita. "Gua mau cewek gua nanti, adalah figur ibu yang baik buat anak gua kelak."

"Lu mikir sejauh itu?"

"Iya."

"Wow. Kenapa?"

"Karena gua mau cewek itu serius dan sejalan buat jalanin kemoitmen sama gua. Itu penting buat jenjang pernikahan gua nanti," Jaehyun memainkan sedotan plastiknya. Johnny terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi meskipun dia galak, judes, punya potensi buat jadi psikopat, tukang ngatur, lu bakalan sama dia?"

"Gua rasa… iya. Kayaknya. Demi anak gua kelak."

"Kenapa musti sejauh itu?" Yuta ingin tahu. Selama ini yang ada di otaknya hanyalah lekukan sempurna dari para cewek _anime_ itu.

"Kan gua tadi udah jelasin, demi anak gua," Jaehyun mendelik sebal. Otak temannya ini memang benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan fungsinya.

"Oh iya, heheheh."

"Gua nggak pernah mikir sejauh lu," Johnny membuka mulutnya. "Gua lebih mentingin dia ngerti gua, gua ngerti dia. Cocok. Yang penting kita cocok."

"Oh jadi meskipun cewek itu janda anak tiga, jarang mandi, bau ketek, belekan, dan mengidap raja singa, lu tetep mau sama dia?" kali ini Jaehyun yang bertanya.

" _Why not_? Yang penting cocok."

"Gua nggak bisa mikir sependek itu. Gua mau anak gua nanti jadi anak yang baik."

"Mana ada orangtua yang ngajarin anaknya cara bobol bank? Lu mikir terlalu ribet. Nggak ada orangtua yang:

 _Nah nak, setelah kamu cekik dia dengan tali sepatunya sendiri, sekarang pukul dia pake batu ini._

Lu kebanyakan nonton film, Jae."

Kecocokan mereka soal wanita memang berbeda. Jaehyun dengan tipikal keibuannya, Johnny yang menyukai wanita dengan spesies yang _sama_ dengannya, dan Yuta yang hidup dalam fantasinya bersama wanita 2D yang mau diapa-apakan tetap saja wanita itu benda mati.

 **-oOo-**

"Btw, Taeil minta digampar," Yuta menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebosanannya. Tentu saja, ia sudah ditunggu oleh beberapa _anime_ yang ia unduh semalaman dan ia tidak sabar untuk menonton _anime_ yang rata-rata mengandung unsur _ecchi_ itu.

"Lu _mah_ nggak sab—"

"WAH ADA MONYET! CANTIK! WAH ANOMAN CEWEK!" suara parau Taeil berhasil memancing ketiga temannya yang masih berada di dalam kantin. Mereka langsung keluar dan menemukan Taeil yang berada di titik tertinggi untuk terbang karena efek ganja yang bekerja efektif. Taeil tertawa sendiri sembari menunjuk ke arah pohon yang ada di area parkiran itu padahal sama sekali kosong. Lagipula, untuk apa UB memelihara anoman versi wanita?

Ketiga makhluk yang sudah susah payah menunggu itu menatap Taeil dengan geram, iba, sekaligus malu. Ketahuan menjadi teman seorang pengguna ganja yang rentan membeberkan rahasia bahwa mereka berasal dari UM adalah aib terhina yang bisa jadi akan mereka alami. Mereka lebih rela kalau Taeil dihakimi massa dan satpam setempat, bahkan mereka akan dengan senang hati mencarikan tambahan bensin dan korek yang mungkin saja berguna dalam acara penghakiman itu.

"Jadi gini," Jaehyun membuka suara. "Yuta, lu ambil benda panjang dan tumpul kalo bisa dari logam terus lu lakuin hal keji di saluran pembuangannya."

"Lah _kenopo_ kok _kudu_ aku?" Yuta menjerit alay dengan ekspresi jijiknya yang siap membuat Johnny muntah di atas bajunya saat ini juga.

"Terus gua nanti cari batu yang bentuknya paling jelek buat mukul kepalanya. Nah terus lu John, lu iket dia terus lu masukin dia ke karung pas dia megap-megap," Jaehyun sepertinya mengabaikan Yuta yang tidak terima dengan perintahnya. "Ntar lu giles dia pelan-pelan sampe tulang rusuknya patah."

"Hmm hal keji _sing koyok opo_?"

"Apa musti gua gambar?"

"Kayaknya nggak. Tapi kayak _opo_?"

"Hmm, sejenis anuskopi mungkin?"

"Anuskopi illegal di beberapa negara," Johnny nyeletuk lalu menyiapkan jaketnya. "Udah. Daripada kalian kebanyakan ngayal hal keji yang nggak mungkin dilakuin, mending sekarang kita seret dia aja ke mobil."

Demi kutil zebra, Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Johnny menahan malu untuk menghampiri Taeil yang benar-benar _fly_. Taeil nyengir dan bertepuk tangan kegirangan layaknya anak TK yang baru saja mendapatkan permen dari ibunya.

"LIHAT! LIHAT! ITU ANOMAN _WADON_ _AYU TENAN_!"

"Iya ntar gua kawinin ya lu ama itu anoman," dengan paksa, Jaehyun langsung membekap Taeil dengan jaket milik Johnny dan dengan segera mereka membawa tubuh Taeil seolah membawa seekor sapi ke Feroza Johnny dan segera berlalu.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun mendesah dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu datang lagi, bahkan kali ini lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya. Namun, tetap sama. Wajahnya buram.

" _Jaehyunahhh~" wanita itu mendesahkan namanya. Jaehyun semakin bersemangat membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di leher mulus wanita itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan peluh yang membasahi mereka._

" _Teruslah mendesah, saya suka setiap kamu mendesah dan nyebut nama saya."_

"Iya saya juga suka cupangan kamu… **BISA MINTA TOLONG BELANJA NGGAK?** "

Sebuah suara berat yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi nyata keluar dari mimpinya itu membangunkannya. Ia sadar bahwa suara itu mengidentitaskan sebuah gender dimana gender tersebut ditandai dengan adanya jakun di leher dan dada yang rata.

"Kang Yunhooooooooo!" Jaehyun berteriak frustasi kala kakaknya dengan sangat sengaja membangunkannya hanya untuk menyuruhnya belanja.

"Itu ada Teteh Ejung kenapa nggak nyuruh dia aja sih!?"

"Tetehmu itu lagi sibuk di dapur. Ya _kasep_ tolongin akang ya? Ntar uang jajan akang tambahin deh," Yunho—kakak kandung Jaehyun—berusaha merayu adik satu-satunya itu untuk berbelanja karena istrinya, Jaejoong atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Ejung oleh Jaehyun sedang sibuk membereskan dapur.

"Haish, iya deh," dengan malas, Jaehyun mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk ke minimarket langganan mereka. Ia merutuk.

 _Kapan sih gua bisa mimpi basah dengan damai?_

"Nih daftar belanjan sama uangnya," Yunho memberikan dua lembar uang seratus ribuan pada Jaehyun dan secarik kertas putih. "Kembaliannya buat ongkos jalan."

"Ini _mah_ apaan _atuh_ kang, palingan cuma dapet sepuluh ribuan," Jaehyun merutuk dan mengambil kunci motornya, Yunho hanya tertawa geli. Saat Jaehyun bersiap untuk berbelanja…

"Hati-hati dek. Konsentrasi di jalan, jangan kebanyakan ngelamun jorok. _Teu_ baik mimpi basah setiap hari!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh karena kesal, Jaehyun langsung meluncur dengan motor kesayangannya itu menembus kabut yang dingin dan sisa tawa kakaknya. Jaehyun terus menyumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, berharap kakaknya itu musnah saja dan menyesali fakta bahwa ia harus tinggal bersama kakaknya dan istrinya yang bawel itu. Jika ia tahu akan sering terjadi hal semacam ini, demi melancarkan kesehatannya yang tertunda karena untuk mimpi basah saja gagal, ia lebih memilih untuk kost saja.

Sesampainya di minimarket, ia segera mengambil beberapa barang sesuai catatan. Ketika melihat label harga di setiap rak, ia ingin melakukan beberapa hal keji seperti mencekik kakaknya itu dengan tali pramuka lalu menceburkannya ke sumur. Dua ratus ribu benar-benar sangat minim.

Saat ia sibuk untuk memilih barang dengan harga termurah agar ada kembalian tersisa untuknya, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah tangan mungil yang sepertinya akan mengambil barang yang sama dengannya—kecap botol 250 ml.

"E-eh maaf," ucap Jaehyun. Matanya menangkap postur wanita itu. Rambut coklat yang disanggul jamu, kaus oblong putih, dan celana pendek selutut serta sandal jepit… benar-benar khas mahasiswa yang menunjukkan fase dimana tubuh mereka masih _fresh_ dari kasur dan belum tersentuh air kecuali di wajah alias _belum mandi_.

"Oh iya nggak apa," wanita itu tersenyum—menunjukkan paras cantiknya yang tidak luntur meskipun belum mandi. Suara wanita itu juga begitu lembut membuat Jaehyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang konyol.

Wanita itu tampak begitu lembut dan kalem. Tampak _keibuan_.

Jantung Jaehyun berdegup secara tiba-tiba.

 **-TBC-**

Halo!

Saya kembali dengan chapter satu dri ff ini!

Mungkin dari gaya bahasa agak belibet ya, maklumin ini aku emang bener-bener ngambil chapter satu dari novel Jomblo itu—dengan perubahan tentu saja. Tapi kayaknya sih ke depannya bakalan bener-bener jauh banget dari storyline yang pernah aku rencanain T^T

Maaf ya kalo garing T^T

Mind to RnR?


	3. 2 - Jaehyun Menemukan Arti Hidup

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **2 – Jaehyun Menemukan Arti Hidup**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong menyanggul rambutnya dan segera memeriksa rak sepatu untuk mencari sandal jepit gambar spongebob kesayangannya. Ia mendelik. Ia hanya menemukan sandal jepit bergambar kelinci di rak itu.

"Sianjir," Taeyong mengumpat. Ia bisa memastikan bahwa Doyoung hari ini melesat ke pasar dekat kost-nya dengan memakai sandal keramatnya demi bertemu dengan tukang sayur yang merupakan duda beranak satu yang tampangnya lumayan itu.

Selera Doyoung benar-benar di bawah receh menurut Taeyong.

Akhirnya dengan kesal ia memakai sandal kelinci itu untuk berbelanja ke minimarket. Beberapa barang bulanannya seperti sabun mandi, deterjen, sampo, kecap, dan indomie habis dan ia harus membelinya dengan segera. Dengan sadis, ia menggosokkan sandal buluk itu ke teras yang berhiaskan batu kerikil hingga menimbulkan sedikit cacat di sandal kelinci itu. Cukup beralasan untuk melakukan hal-hal keji semacam itu mengingat Doyoung yang menghabiskan tiga bungkus indomie miliknya padahal ia hanya punya lima bungkus. Jangan lupakan juga Doyoung yang memakai sandal spongebobnya—Doyoung sangat menyukai sandal itu karena sandal kelincinya buluk dan lebih tipis dari milik Taeyong.

"Teteh Eyong!" tiba-tiba kost Taeyong dihampiri oleh seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahun yang diketahui Taeyong sebagai anak Tante Junghan, si pemilik kost. Taeyong tersenyum.

"Eh Jisung. Ada apa?"

"Teteh mau kemana?"

"Belanja ke minimarket."

"Jisung boleh ikut teteh?"

"Udah ijin mama?"

"Eh teteh," si ibu kost tiba-tiba nongol begitu saja tanpa efek asap yang biasa dilihat pada sebuah sinetron. Junghan tersenyum manis seperti baru saja keruntuhan durian di kakinya. Dandannya begitu rapi selayaknya ibu-ibu sosialita yang hendak menghadiri acara nonton bareng layar tancep di kafe. "Hari ini ada kuliah, teh?"

"Ah nggak ada tante."

"Ya udah, tante titip Jisung ya? Tante hari ini ada acara sama ibu-ibu arisan sampe sore. Oh iya," Junghan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dua puluh ribuan dari tasnya. "Ini buat jajan Jisung sama teteh."

"Wah, makasih tante!" Taeyong lupa akan sifat kalemnya yang serimg ditunjukkan pada orang-orang jika sudah bertemu dengan uang. Ia bersorak bahagia karena ia bisa mengamankan uang bulanannya sedikit sehingga ia bisa membeli baju baru di saat tanggal tua seperti ini.

"Sama-sama, tolong jaga Jisung ya teh. Jisung, jangan nakal!" setelah itu Junghan berlalu meninggalkan Jisung dan Taeyong.

"Nah ayo teh beli jajan!"

 _Mood_ Taeyong 100x lipat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dengan riang ia membawa Jisung ke minimarket. Mengingat ia baru saja mendapatkan rejeki anak sholeh, jadilah ia berani membawa Jisung menggunakan jasa ojek _online_.

Begitu sampai di minimarket itu, Jisung langsung menghambur masuk menuju rak makanan ringan membuat Taeyong harus berlari kecil di belakangnya. Setelah ia beres dengan Jisung, ia beralih ke rak lain untuk mengambil beberapa barang pokoknya untuk pagi ini—sabun mandi, sampo, pasta gigi—karena ia tidak ingin mandi menggunakan sabun colek. Tak lupa ia mengambil 10 bungkus indomie.

Saat ia sudah mendekati kasir, ia baru ingat kalau kecap di kost habis.

Jadi ia kembali ke rak makanan dan mengambil sebotol kecap ukuran 250 ml.

Gerakannya terhenti saat sebuah tangan asing menyentuhnya. Bagaikan adegan di FTV, ia menoleh secara _slow-motion_ untuk memberikan efek dramatis yang agak mendalam lalu tersenyum pada lelaki asing di sebelahnya itu.

"E-eh maaf," kata lelaki itu. Taeyong tersenyum.

"Oh iya nggak apa," jawab Taeyong lalu mengambil kecap itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Taeyong. "Ada apa, ya?"

"O-oh enggak, _neng_. Itu rambutnya," jawab lelaki itu.

"Rambut saya?" Taeyong langsung menangkap bahwa komodo berjenis kelamin pria itu memiliki darah Sunda.

"Iya, itu sanggulnya hampir lepas."

"Teteh!"

"O-oh iya dek," Taeyong baru saja tersadar kalau ada Jisung di sebelahnya, Jisung cemberut karena diabaikan oleh dua makhluk Tuhan beda kelamin itu. Taeyong mengusak rambut Jisung lembut agar anak itu tidak ngambek. Adegan manis itu mampu membuat lawan bicara Taeyong terdiam menghayatinya.

"Neng, sanggulnya."

"Oh iya," cepat-cepat Taeyong membenahi cepol rambutnya. Taeyong sempat memperhatikan pria itu. Kaus oblong coklat kusut dan celana pendek selutut membuat penampilannya seperti pengemis pinggir jalan yang masuk minimarket untuk menukar uang receh. Tipikal pemuda yang suka bangun siang dan saat ini belum mandi sepertinya, itu yang ada di otak Taeyong.

Hening.

Setelah itu hening. Taeyong merasakan ada kecanggungan di tempat itu begitu pula dengan lawan bicaranya. Pria itu mengusak tengkuknya lalu tersenyum kaku. Pandangannya beralih ke anak kecil yang menatapnya penuh kecurigaan. "Halo dek. Kalo boleh tau, namanya siapa?"

"Jisung kak."

"Oh, kalo mbaknya?"

"Taeyong," jawab wanita berdarah Sunda itu. Ia merasa geli dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Saya Jaehyun. Ini adeknya?"

"Bukan, ini anak ibu kost saya."

"Oh, kuliah?"

"Iya."

"Dimana?"

"UB, _kang_."

"Oh, anak UB. Oh… _urang Sunda_ juga ya?" Jaehyun tersenyum—kali ini lebih rileks.

"Iya… akang pasti juga _urang Sunda_. Dari Bandung kang?"

"Bukan, Jakarta. Cuma ya ada sedikit _mix_ Sunda gitu."

"Oh," Taeyong manggut-manggut. "Jaehyun sendiri kuliah dimana?"

"Di UM. Jurusan Sastra Inggris."

"Oh, saya anak kimia."

"Hmmm, kimia… _chemistry_ , _right_? Saya dengar cewek dari jurusan kimia itu… punya reaksi kimia kuat yang menyebabkan para pria betah di samping cewek itu," Jaehyun mulai menggombal sebisanya. Taeyong tersenyum agak kecut. Gombalan _gagal_.

"I-iya… nggak gitu juga sih sebenernya," Taeyong menggaruk kepalanya geli lalu tersadar bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan waktu yang agak lama demi kegiatan _un_ faedah ini ketika sebuah tangan menarik-narik kaus buluknya, "teteh, Jisung laper. Ayo pulang. Kita makan."

"Jisung belum sarapan?" Jaehyun langsung berinisiatif bertanya pada Jisung demi peningkatan kewibawaan di mata wanita yang baru saja ia kenali itu.

"Belum, kak."

"Mau sarapan bareng?"

 **-oOo-**

Untungnya uang dua ratus ribuan yang diberi Yunho tadi masih sisa lima puluh ribu. Setidaknya Jaehyun masih bisa memiliki harga dirinya untuk membayari Taeyong dan Jisung sarapan. Bodo amat dengan bensinnya yang menipis, ia masih bisa mendorong motornya itu ke pom bensin terdekat.

"Ini tempat bubur ayamnya, Jae?"

"Iya, masuk yuk," Jaehyun menuntun wanita itu dan anak titipan ibu kost-nya untuk masuk ke dalam warung bubur ayam dan memesan dua setengah porsi bubur ayam dan tiga gelas teh hangat. Satu untuk Taeyong, satu lagi untuk Jisung, dan setengah untuknya. Bukan penghematan, hanya saja ia takut kalau uangnya tidak cukup dan berakhir dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Kost dimana?"

"Suhat. Jaehyun anak kost juga?"

"Enggak sih, saya tinggal sama kakang, di Sigura Gura."

"Oh, jauh ya."

"Iya gitu," lalu semuanya hening dan masing-masing menikmati bubur ayam hangat itu. Jaehyun mencuri pandang ke arah Taeyong.

Dia cantik.

Dan Jaehyun rasa kecantikannya bertambah kala Taeyong membantu Jisung untuk makan. Dengan penuh kelembutan, Taeyong menyuapi Jisung sampai bubur ayamnya habis, setelah itu barulah ia beralih ke bubur ayamnya. Sungguh, hati Jaehyun meleleh dibuatnya.

Terlintas di otak Jaehyun bayangan akan sebuah keluarga kecil yang berisikan dirinya, sang istri, lalu dua anaknya yang baru saja pulang _jogging_ lalu menikmati makan bersama seperti ini. Sosok keibuan. Lembut. Cantik.

Sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

Sosok yang menjadi tolak ukur wanita idealnya.

Seorang wanita yang memenuhi parameternya dalam memilih pasangan.

"Ada apa Jae? Kok melamun?"

"E-eh," Jaehyun tergagap saat ia tertangkap sedang memikirkan gambaran masa depan yang bisa saja akan terwujud dengan indah bersama wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Hahaha _atuhlah_ mukanya lucu banget," Taeyong tertawa. Jaehyun semakin terseret masuk ke dalam pesona wanita itu. Tawa yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Hehehe," Jaehyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. "Oh iya. Kalo diijinin, boleh saya dapet no hp kamu?"

Ya, dan wanita ini berhasil menarik perhatian si mutan kaktus.

 **-oOo-**

" _Hatur nuwun_ udah dianterin pulang," Taeyong tersenyum manis saat Jaehyun mengantarnya pulang sementara Jisung langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kost dengan tas kresek berisi jajannya. Hidup wanita ini beruntung sekali kalau dianalogikan menjadi:

Bertemu mas-mas satu bangsa yang mukanya bisa dibilang di atas standar.

Ditraktir bubur ayam padahal baru kenal.

Dianter pulang gratis.

Seandainya ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaehyun, mungkin ia akan merogoh kocek lebih untuk menyewa tukang ojek _online_. Namun lima belas ribunya berhasil diselamatkan.

"Sama-sama ya. Kan sejalur ini."

"Bukannya tadi Jaehyun bilang rumahnya di Sigura Gura?"

"Oh iya," Jaehyun menyayangkan seharusnya ia berbohong sedikit soal tempat tinggal sementara yang seharusnya bisa dikarang menjadi sejalur. "Uhm, boleh nggak saya main kesini kapan-kapan?"

"Boleh tapi di teras."

"Iya kalau di teras saya juga tau," Jaehyun tertawa bodoh begitu pula dengan Taeyong. "Ya udah saya pamit dulu."

"Hati-hati kang," dan Jaehyun langsung berlalu. Taeyong nyengir sendiri lalu masuk ke dalam kost-nya. Di dalam kost, ia menemukan sang tersangka pencuri sandal jepitnya berdiri di dekat jendela. "Ngapain? Ngintip?"

"Eh," Doyoung—sang tersangka—gelagapan. Ia tersenyum kikuk seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri ayam dan itu membuat Taeyong ingin menyetrika wajah Doyoung sekarang juga.

" _Kada_ nah… Cuma liat aja siapa yang nganter pulang."

"Hmmm."

"Pacar kamu?"

"Bukan."

"Terus apaan? Cemceman?"

"Bukan juga."

"Terus apaan?"

"Doyoung berisik," Taeyong memutar bolamatanya malas dan segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruh belanjaannya di sudut kamar teraman dimana Doyoung akan sulit menjangkaunya. Doyoung mengekor dan masuk setelah Taeyong membereskan belanjaannya.

"Bukan gitu. Dia kayak gembel gitu. Dekil banget. Masa iya kamu mau sama dia?"

"Biarin sih dia dekil, yang penting nggak suka nyolong indomie kayak kamu."

"TETEH KOK GITU SIH! KAN AKU MINTA SATU!"

"Satu tapi tiap hari sama aja," Taeyong sepertinya malas dengan Doyoung. "Oh iya, Jisung mana?"

"Tuh nonton TV sambil ngemil chocolatos sekotak."

"Oh… HAH!?" Taeyong buru-buru menghampiri Jisung yang sedang asyik mengunyah chocolatos.

Itu, jajannya Taeyong.

"Hai teteh," Jisung nyengir tanpa dosa dengan cokelat yang nempel di gigi. Taeyong _hopeless_.

Taeyong pengen nangis.

 **-oOo-**

"Gimana?" tanya Jaehyun dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Johnny memutar bolamatanya malas. Sudah seminggu ini Jaehyun bertukar pesan dengan Taeyong dan keduanya mulai merasakan percikan asmara. Dan pada Malam Minggu yang ceria ini, Taeyong mengiyakan ajakan Jaehyun untuk pergi bersama meskipun itu artinya Jisung harus ikut—salahkan Junghan yang seenak jidatnya menitipkan Jisung pada Taeyong karena tidak ingin malam minggunya bersama Seungcheol terganggu. Namun, Jaehyun bukanlah _playboy_ kadal seperti Johnny. Keaadaan ini membuat Jaehyun takut gagal lagi seperti saat menggombal di minimarket dan akhirnya memohon pada Johnny untuk menemaninya.

"Belajar deketin sendiri sana."

"Ayolah John, gua kan belum professional kayak lu."

"Aduh, gua ada siaran," kilah Johnny membuat Jaehyun merengut. Sebuah ironi memilukan bagi Johnny dimana dirinya yang merupakan seorang mantan gitaris band, anak metropolis, sekaligus sangat haus akan seks gagal tembus menjadi penyiar di Radio Kalimaya Bhaskara—sebuah radio hits anak muda di Malang—dan malah menjadi seorang penyiar radio bersegmen campursari dan dangdut di Radio Tidar Sakti.

"Apaan? Lu mau muterin lagu campursari? Ayolah, temenin gua dulu. Traktir deh tar!"

"Hahhh, oke."

Sebuah kata yang harganya akan menjadi sangat mahal ketika Johnny nantinya tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di Malam Minggu yang tidak sepenuhnya ceria itu.

 **-oOo-**

"Hai," Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong dengan sangat canggung. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Taeyong yang sedang memangku Jisung.

"Hai juga," Taeyong tersenyum manis. Malam itu ia mengenakan _over-sized sweater_ warnah merah marun dan legging hitam serta _sneakers_ putih. Jepit cherry menghiasi rambutnya dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Tampak begitu cantik. Jaehyun deg-degan.

"Udah pesen makanan?"

"Udah."

"Uhm," Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini temen Jaehyun, namanya Johnny. Johnny ini Taeyong," Jaehyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan saling memperkenalkan keduanya terlebih dahulu.

"Johnny."

"Taeyong."

"Aduh anak ini lucu amat, namanya siapa?" Johnny mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas.

PLAK!

Sebuah sendok melayang ke pipi Johnny.

 **-oOo-**

Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam sambil memakan makanan mereka. Jaehyun tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya saat melihat Taeyong dengan telaten menyuapi Jisung.

"Eh John, Taeyong ini anak kimia di UB lho," Jaehyun membuka suara. Johnny mengalihkan atensi dari makanan ke Jaehyun. "Dia temen sekelasnya Wendy, itu lho bekas temen SMA lu dulu."

"Oh," Johnny menyahut dengan perhatian rendah seperti mendapati bahwa sepatunya baru saja digiles motor. "Salamin buat Wendy ya."

"Iya," jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum.

Lalu hening. Selama sepuluh menit mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam sunyi.

"Eh John, Taeyong ini temen sekelasnya Wendy lho—"

"Kan tadi uda dibahas," Johnny memotong pembicaraan sambil mendelik. Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung. Taeyong tertawa kecil.

" _Atuhlah_ Jaehyun mukanya lucu kalo begitu," ujarnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun dibuat terpana.

"Ya… kalo Jaehyun nggak lucu, nanti Taeyong nggak suka."

"Haha masa sih? Taeyong _mah_ suka-suka aja sama Jaehyun," sepertinya Taeyong mulai ngasih kode biner ke Jaehyun. Jaehyun mesem. Tak lama kemudian, suasana mulai menjadi cair. Seperti yang telah diperhitungkan oleh sang buaya professional bahwa nantinya ketika Taeyong dan Jaehyun semakin dekat seperti ini, akan ada satu makhluk lain yang akan dikutuk menjadi obat nyamuk.

 _Bebek buluk ini telah bertransformasi menjadi angsa dan bisa terbang. Gua lebih baik menyingkir_.

Dengan inisiatif ia mendekati Jisung. Berikut adalah rincian kegiatan Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan _objek penderita_ :

 **19.15:**

Jaehyun: Menceritakan tentang dosen literaturnya saat di tingkat dua dulu.

Taeyong: Mengatakan bahwa dosen literature Jaehyun adalah pamannya.

Johnny: Berkenalan dengan Jisung.

 **19.20:**

Johnny: Dilempar _action-figure_ Batman di kepala oleh Jisung.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong: Tertawa melihat Johnny kesakitan

 **19.27:**

Johnny: Dijambak Jisung.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong: Kembali tertawa melihat Johnny mengaduh.

 **19.47:**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong: Terlihat makin akrab dengan candaan-candaan kecilnya.

Jisung: Minta diantar ke Indomaret terdekat.

 **19.50:**

Johnny: Mengantar Jisung ke Indomaret.

 **20.03:**

Jisung: Minta dibelikan _snack_ , sabun mandi, pensil, dan buku.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong: Terlihat makin dekat dan akrab.

 **20.10:**

Jisung: Menangis meraung-raung karena hanya dibelikan _snack_.

Johnny: Menyeret Jisung keluar karena uang di dompetnya kurang.

 **20.15:**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong: Memesan makanan untuk kedua kalinya.

 **20.20:**

Johnny: Kembali ke kafe sambil menggendong paksa Jisung yang menangis.

Jisung: Jambak rambut Johnny lalu menendang selangkangannya.

 **20.22:**

Taeyong: Langsung merebut Jisung dengan panik.

Johnny: Megap-megap.

Jaehyun: Bantuin Johnny duduk.

 **20.25:**

Jisung: Berhenti menangis setelah diberi es krim oleh Jaehyun.

Johnny: Setengah pingsan.

Taeyong: Minta maaf beberapa kali.

 **20.30:**

Jisung: Merengek minta pulang

Jaehyun: Berinisiatif mengantar Taeyong dan Jisung pulang.

Johnny: Nungguin Jaehyun kembali.

 **21.05:**

Taeyong dan Jisung: Sampai di kost dengan selamat.

Jaehyun: Pulang ke rumahnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Johnny: Terpaksa pulang naik ojek _online_ sambil mengumpat.

 **21.30:**

Jaehyun: Baru sadar kalau Johnny tertinggal di kafe.

Johnny: Sudah pingsan di kontrakannya.

 **-oOo-**

Dua bulan setelah pertemuan itu, Jaehyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Maka di sebuah hari bernama Sabtu dengan waktu malam hari, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong untuk sekedar mencari angin di sebuah kafe di Batu.

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka berada di titik dimana Jaehyun mulai menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan membawanya kepada sebuah kehangatan. Taeyong tersenyum malu-malu memberikan efek sedikit dramatis agar lebih berkesan.

"Jadi… Jaehyun _bogoh ka anjeun_ , Taeyong mau nggak jadi… pacar Jaehyun?"

"Uhm," Taeyong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaehyun. "Jaehyun pasti tau jawabannya, kan? Taeyong juga… suka Jaehyun."

"Pokoknya Aa' sayang Neng."

"Neng juga, A'."

Jaehyun berbunga-bunga. Itu benar-benar malam penuh sejarahnya.

 **-oOo-**

Empat tuyul itu memasuki sebuah restoran dan setelah memesan makanan mereka nekat untuk bernyanyi di restoran itu diiringi denting piano yang dialunkan secara kacau oleh Taeil. Dia, Jaehyun, Johnny, dan Yuta bernyanyi keras-keras sampai suaranya terjangkau oleh pengunjung di sudut restoran.

"YA HUJAN TURUN LAGIIIII DI BAWAH PAYUNG HITAM KU BERLINDUUUUNG~"

Semua anak terdiam. Lupa syair selanjutnya. Secara tiba-tiba Jaehyun memecah keheningan dengan, "DI BAWAH PAYUNG HITAM KU BERLINDUNG, YA HUJAN TURUN LAGI~"

Semua anak tertawa. Satu restoran pada _ngebatin_ dan tersiksa. Sang manajer restoran berjanji tidak akan memperbolehkan pengunjung untuk menggunakan piano kecuali untuk kebutuhan tampil ataupun artis.

Puas dengan penampilan mereka yang bagaikan orang mabuk, mereka kembali ke meja mereka. Johnny mengangkat gelasnya seraya berkata," Untuk Jaehyun yang telah menemukan arti hidup!"

"Iya semoga langgeng, kalopun _ndak_ ya bisa rekomendasiin kita-kita ini," kata Taeil.

"Jaehyun…" Johnny berlontar.

"Ya?"

"Semoga kalian cocok…."

" _Cheers_!"

 **-oOo-**

Jam 23.00 Johnny memasuki sebuah stasiun Radio Kalimaya Bhaskara untuk menemui Jaehyun yang siaran. Hatinya tersayat. Ia iri pada Jaehyun yang mengalami keminderan akan tampang dan juga krisis kepercayaan diri namun berhasil tembus menjadi penyiar di Kalimaya Bhaskara sementara ia hanya bisa masuk ke Tidar Sakti dengan segmen campursari dan dangdut. Kondisi dimana Jaehyun bisa mewawancarai gadis secantik Raisa dan Isyana Sarasvati sementara dirinya hanya bisa mewawancarai Didi Kempot ataupun Caca Handika.

Mata Johnny menangkap sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Jaehyun. Keysha Saraswati atau sering dipanggil Key, si produser sekaligus penanggung jawab acara pada segmen saat itu. Johnny memperhatikan wanita berprinsip minimalis dalam berpakaian itu. _Blazer_ merah dengan dalaman bra hitam tampak seksi melekat di tubuhnya, ditambah dengan _mini-skirt_ hitam ketatnya. Retina mata Johnny membesar.

Sepertinya ia menemukan wanita yang _satu alam_ dengannya.

 **-TBC-**

HALO!

Saya membawa chapter dua~

Ehe, terimakasih buat yang kmren sudah review chapter 1 saya senang sekali :D

Anw ada yg tanya saya org Malang ya? Iyap, authornya org Malang that's why authornya bkin pke background Malang /?

Sebisa mungkin saya membuat pembaca paham sama ff ini kok T^T

Makasih buat yg suda baca, dan…. Berminat utk review? :D

Makasi (lagi) xD

-with love, Lianatta.


	4. 3 - You Have The Most Beautiful Eyes

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **3 – You Have The Most Beautiful Eyes**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 _-P.S. Key disini Kim Kibum dari SHINee-_

 **-oOo-**

Key berdiri di depan ruangan siaran Jaehyun—memastikan si mutan kaktus itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Setelah ia merasa bahwa semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, ia duduk di sofa kulit yang berada tepat di depan ruangan itu.

Dia melirik ke arah kirinya. Ia merasa diperhatikan. Dugaannya benar karena dari kejauhan ada seekor buaya bertubuh tinggi yang sedang mengamatinya. Key tidak keberatan. Key _menyukai_ hal itu. Ia suka _perhatian_. Lebih tepatnya _menjadi pusat perhatian_.

Perlahan buaya itu mendekat ke arahnya. Key menyilangkan kakinya—entah apa maksudnya. "Permisi, Jaehyun masih lama ya siaran ya?"

"Sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada perlu apa sama dia?"

"Oh nggak sih. Gua Johnny, sahabatnya dia."

"Key. Temen kuliah ato temen main?"

"Temen kuliah."

"Udah gua duga, sulit bagi gua untuk percaya kalau anak segeblek Jaehyun punya temen GAUL," Key tertawa renyah membuat manusia dengan kapasitas otak yang cukup besar untuk menampung 100 GB film _biru_ itu terbuai. Ia _suka_. Niatnya semakin bulat. Nakal. Nafsu. Fisik.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia sukai. _Flirting_.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa sama Jaehyun?"

"Kita lagi di tengah ujian semester. Jadi kita butuh belajar bareng. Dia pinter banget."

"Oh kalo itu sih emang uda keliatan dari mukanya. Tampang dia lumayan sih, cuma dia emang rada cupu gitu."

"Haha. Ehm… lu kuliah juga? Dimana?"

"Iya. Gua di UB. Jurusan Matematika."

"FMIPA ya? Berarti pinter itung-itungan."

"Iyalah. Kebangetan kalo anak MIPA gagal ngitung," Key mengulas senyum yang membuat dada Johnny berdesir. Johnny ikut tersenyum.

"Kalo ngitung 1+1 jelas bisa dong ya?"

"Dua, kan?"

"Iya secara ilmiah dan logika 1+1 emang dua. Tapi kalo menurut gua 1+1 bisa jadi _kita_ ," Johnny tertawa kecil atas keluarnya gombalan yang tidak bermutu itu. Key tertawa—merasa sangat konyol atas gombalan Johnny.

"Hahahaha, seriusan? Gua baru tau."

"Lu terlalu serius sih. Anak matematika kalo ujian boleh ngitung pake kalkulator?"

"Mana boleh, itung manual lah. Anak Sasing? Pecinta kamus ya?"

"Bisa dibilang gitu tapi lebih tepatnya kalo gua mah pecinta wanita," Johnny mulai mengeluarkan hal-hal _cheesy_ lainnya membuat Key tertawa lagi. "Kamus tuh cuma buat petunjuk aja, sisanya lebih ke mengarang bebas dimana fantasi sangat dibutuhkan di dalamnya.

" _Lapor! Ini puisinya tentang bunga mawar!_

" _Itu judulnya aja mawar! Artiin isinya!"_

" _Menurut google, ini soal wanita pak. Wanita cantik pak yang masih perawan."_

" _Kamu kelarin analisisnya, saya mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Kalo uda selese kumpulin."_

Ya kalo kebetulan aja dosennya rada bangsat, hal mesum pun bisa memenuhi analisis," jelas Johnny. Key lagi-lagi tertawa membayangkan dosen yang dimaksud Johnny itu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk alasan yang sangat tidak jelas.

Johnny memperhatikan Key.

" _You have the prettiest laugh_."

Key perlahan terdiam. Ia memandang Johnny dan tersenyum.

" _You have the cutest smile_."

Lagi-lagi Key hanya terdiam dan tersenyum—seolah menanti kelanjutan kalimat si kadal Jakarta.

"… _and you have the most beautiful eyes_."

Key mengerjapkan matanya secara refleks—mendapati sepasang mata _nakal_ menatapnya.

 _Oke, gua terlalu agresif, tapi bodo amat deh, siapa tau dapetlah_ , Johnny _ngebatin._ Key terdiam lalu menatap sekelilingnya. " _Sorry_ kalo bikin lu nggak nyaman."

" _It's okay_ , nggak masalah kok."

"John! Yuk _cuss budal_ ," tiba-tiba Jaehyun keluar dari ruang siarannya dan memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi di antara Key dan Johnny. Johnny melirik.

"Tunggu di bawah," balasnya membiarkan Jaehyun turun terlebih dahulu dari lantai itu. "Uhm Key, kalo nggak keberatan, boleh gua minta nomer HP lu?"

 **-oOo-**

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan itu, Johnny dan Key makin dekat. Mereka _sama_. Mereka _satu alam_. Keduanya sama-sama _nakal_.

"Oh jadi ini, kontrakan lu?" tanya Key sambil melihat sekeliling rumah itu. "Sendiri?"

"Sementara ini sih, sendiri. Kalo ada yang mau _join_ ama gua sih bisa," kata Johnny lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Perhatian Key teralihkan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya namun saat ini Key sudah duduk di atas kasur empuk milik sang _playboy_ cap kadal sambil bersandar tembok. Sementara si kadal menyusul untuk duduk di samping Key. Matanya menatap penuh nafsu. Key tampak menggoda dengan _miniskirt_ merah dan kemeja hitam ketat yang membentuk tubuh rampingnya. Jangan lupakan _makeup_ yang menjadikannya lebih seksi dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai begitu saja.

"Kamarnya sempit juga."

"Iya jadi susah nggak bebas mobilitas."

"Mobilitas? Kayak apa?"

"Gelindingan," spontan saja jawaban Johnny membuat Key tertawa kecil.

"Oh _I see._ Sering latihan militer di kamar?" Key mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Johnny sehingga ia bisa mencium wangi parfum Key yang manis dan mengambil zipponya dan menyalakan rokoknya. Key mengambil zippo itu setelahnya.

"Scorpio? Apa ada sejarah khusus kenapa beli zippo scorpio? Zodiak lu scorpio?" tanya Key sambil memainkan zippo di tangannya.

"Nggak sih, bukan scorpio. Gua suka aja. Unik."

"Ceritain," perintah Key manja membuat nafsu Johnny menjadi.

"Dulu ada seorang pemburu terkenal bernama Orion. Dia pernah congkak dengan berkata semua makhluk apapun di muka bumi ini mampu dia bunuh."

"Oh, terus?"

"Suatu saat dia mati karena seekor kalajengking."

"Ah, ceritanya biasa aja."

"Yang unik emang bukan ceritanya. Tapi letaknya. Letak Orion dan Scorpio di langit."

"Emang gimana?"

"Setelah kematian Orion, Zeus mengangkat Orion dan Scorpio ke langit. Orion diletakkan di satu sisi langit dan Scorpio dileletakkin di satu sisi lainnya. Jadi setengah tahun pertama kita bisa melihat Scorpio dan setengah tahun berikutnya kalo kita melihat ke sisi langit yang berlawanan, kita bisa melihat Orion… begitu seterusnya."

"Jadi?"

"Ya jadi… mereka kelihatan kayak kejar-kejaran terus… sepanjang tahun," Johnny menyentuh rambut halus Key yang sebagian kecil terjuntai begitu saja ke dadanya, "sepanjang rambut lu ini."

"Oh iya?"

"Kalo gua boleh komentar, dandanan lu hari ini _menggoda_ banget," Johnny berujar dengan rasa haus akan nafsu yang benar-benar tersirat lewat tatapan matanya dan dia berharap tatapan itu _terbaca_.

"Menggoda? Banget? Semenggoda apa?" senyum nakal terlukis di wajah cantik Key.

"Cukup untuk membuat gua melakukan hal-hal penuh spontanitas," tatapan dan senyuman saling terbalaskan.

"Seperti?"

"Seperti… ini," Johnny menarik tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mendatangi bibir Key. Key menyambut. Tangan-tangan nakal mereka mulai bermain, saling melepas kancing dan menyusuri lekuk dengan sentuhan yang memabukkan. Key mendesah pelan—menyiratkan ia menginginkan Johnny. Johnny tersenyum nakal, kembali memanjakan Key. Johnny mengambil _Durex_ -nya.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun berjalan dengan cueknya sambil membaca komik Detektif Conan. Ia berniat untuk menunggu jam kuliah di kontrakan Johnny. Meskipun asal mereka sama dan keduanya merupakan orang yang sama-sama paling dekat daripada kedua temannya yang lain, namun keduanya cukuplah berbeda. Jaehyun masih bisa dikatakan polos. Otaknya memang kotor tapi tidak sekotor Johnny ataupun Yuta dan justru, ialah yang melambangkan kepolosan yang sesungguhnya. Ia adalah sosok anak yang ketika berusia 15 tahun, baru sadar kalau manusia lahir bukan dari dalam tanah. Hanya saja, Johnny dan Yuta yang meracuni pikiran anak ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia menapakkan kaki di depan kontrakan Johnny. Terlihat sangat sepi. Bukan sepi yang membuatnya ganjal. Tapi satu fakta, bahwa kaca rumah itu masih berembun.

 _Hah? Embun? Jam sepuluh gini_?

Tanpa memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, Jaehyun mengetuk pintu rumah minimalis itu.

-tok tok tok-

-tok tok tok-

"Eh? Lu Jae?"

"Iya, ceritanya gu—"

"Kesininya ntaran lagi aja," dan pintu ditutup dengan sangat tidak sopan oleh Johnny, membuat Jaehyun terbengong. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kost Taeil.

 **-oOo-**

"Kamu liat si Johnny nggak? Biasanya kamu kan sama dia," Jihan atau yang dikenal dengan nama Hansol bertanya pada Jaehyun. Dari raut wajahnya, Hansol sepertinya sangat kebingungan mencari Johnny.

"Nggak sih Ji, kenapa emangnya?"

"Jangan panggil Jihan!"

"Ya nama lu kan Jihan, lah maunya dipanggil apa?"

"Hansol."

"Manisan Jihan," dan kalimat terakhir Jaehyun cukup untuk membuat Hansol memiliki alasan apabila dirinya diberi pertanyaan berupa 'kenapa jambak Jaehyun?'.

" _Awakmu_ ya! Udah punya pacar juga masih bisa bilang gitu ke cewek lain, lah maksudmu lho," dengan logat Malangnya ia menyentak Jaehyun. Jaehyun malah tertawa karena menganggap logat Malang Hansol sangatlah lucu.

"Kalian _iki_ berisik heh!" Yuta membuka suara. Hansol menatap Yuta yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. " _Opo_?"

" _Koen kok megelno seh_ ," dan babak lain dari perang dunia di kelas itu dimulai. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa seekor kura-kura bernama Yuta sering bertengkar dengan teman SMA-nya yang bernama Hansol itu.

"Udah-udah, berisik banget sih. Gua cabut dulu ke kontrakan Johnny ye," Jaehyun pamit pada kedua temannya yang sangat berisik itu. Atensi Hansol langsung teralihkan.

"Eh! Nitip bilangin Johnny, itu catetanku sama tugas bagiannya dia cepet kumpulin ke aku!"

 **-oOo-**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jaehyun bertandang ke kontrakan Johnny. Ia mengetuk pintu Johnny dan sangat kaget ketika tahu pintu itu tidak terkunci. Karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan—dan Johnny kadang menyuruhnya—Jaehyun langsung masuk begitu saja ke kontrakan Johnny.

Dirinya sangat kaget mendapati sesosok wanita yang amat sangat dikenalnya duduk dengan manisnya di dalam kamar Johnny. Wanita itu tampak sedang membenahi kancing bajunya. Jaehyun gelagapan ketika dirinya didapati oleh wanita itu sedang memeperhatikannya.

"Eh, Key."

"Eh, halo," Key tampak begitu canggung. Matanya melirik kesana kemari.

"Halo."

"Halo juga," dan halo ketiga berasal dari Johnny yang muncul begitu saja di belakang Jaehyun. Pria itu hanya terlilit handuk di pinggangnya. Dari tampangnya, nenek salto bahkan tahu kalau Johnny baru saja mandi.

"Baru mandi?" pertanyaan yang sangat basi keluar dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Iya."

"Malang panas ya," Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan sangat canggung. "Lu dicari Jihan."

"Oh."

"Iya," lalu hening sejenak. Jaehyun melirik sekitarnya—berusaha mencari topik. "Lu tadi nggak masuk kenapa?"

"Ya…" Johnny hanya menggumam sekenanya. Jaehyun mendapati ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh dan fatalnya itu semua menyebabkan keadaan semakin hancur.

"Kayaknya mending gua pergi deh," ujar Key bersiap untuk pergi.

"Eh jangan biar gua aja," sergah Jaehyun yang akhirnya dengan spontan meraih segala benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Nasnya, ia mengambil _durex_. Wajah Key berubah. "E-eh."

" _Durex_? Buat apaan?" tanya Johnny. Situasi makin kacau.

"Ya… gua sih nggak akan ML ato gimana ya soalnya kan dosa…" lalu Jaehyun terhenti dari kata-katanya sendiri. Sadar bahwa kalimat yang diucapkannya itu merupakan tali yang siap menggantungnya, ia membawa percakapannya ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam, jika diibaratkan mungkin seperti tali itu kini mencekiknya. "Ya gua nggak akan mandang _jelek_ orang ML ato gimana, apalagi temen kantor."

Wajah ketiga anak itu semakin memerah.

"Jae… gua yakin lu mo pergi sekarang, kan? Johnny menggertak menahan amarah. Jaehyun semakin terbata.

"Iya… gua mau minta ditubruk truk manggis makanya gua butuh kondom ini."

 **-oOo-**

Yuta mengetuk-ngetuk pensilnya membuat teman duduknya yang ada di hadapannya itu menatapnya penuh emosi. "Heh! Diem napa sih!"

"Lah aku _kaet maeng meneng_ , suruh diem model apalagi?"

"Pensilmu _iku_ lho berisik!"

"Kalo nggak mau dengerin _yowes_ minggat sana!"

"Cuk!" akhirnya wanita itu misuh juga. Jihan—alias Hansol—cemberut. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mau pergi sekarang kalau ia butuh Yuta untuk memberinya tumpangan pulang. Akhirnya dengan kesal ia mendiamkan Yuta yang terus mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya.

"Han, aku bingung…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku kok _ngganteng_ ya."

" _Karepmu_ ," Hansol jengah, ia menyeruput teh botol keduanya dan kini memesan teh botol ketiga. Persetan dengan kembung karena air, karena ia lebih suka minum di tengah udara panasnya Malang.

"Eh, Minggu ada festival Jepang lho, Han."

"Lah terus?

" _Kancani_ aku _yo_ , ntar minta apa deh, aku beliin."

"Yeh, iyain. Dimana sih?"

"UMM Dome. Aku mau berburu _loli_."

" _Loli hunter_ , njijiki!"

"Yeh, ya kali aku mau jadi Jihan _hunter_."

"Eh maksudmu _, tulung_ ," Hansol memutar bola matanya. "Aku nggak mau punya fans macem kamu, iyuh."

" _Tulung_ aku nggak mungkin ngefans sama kamu," Yuta melet mengejek. Hansol keki. Ia beralih mengecek ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Yuta berdiri dari tempatnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Daritadi kek!" Hansol buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya dan mengikuti Yuta yang bergegas pulang.

 **-oOo-**

" _Konnichiwa! Kak, jadi gabung Cosuki nggak?"_

 **-TBC-**

Hola!

Maaf ya authornya beneran lagi sibuk sampai ff author terbengkalai semua T^T

Maaf yang chapter ini pendek banget T^T

Tapi, makasih buat review-nya kmren xD

Anw, di review kmren ada yg nanya kan ya, nah oke aku jawab! xD

Ini dia jengjeng~

 **Q: Bukannya di Fakultas Sastra banyak ceweknya?**

 **A: Memang klo di FS mah ceweknya banyak. Lebih banyak bahkan kdang bsa aja sekelas cowoknya cuma isi 2 cem sarimi /?**

 **Nah tapi… balik lg kan ke univ-nya. Kalo di UM mah cewek emg banyak tapi (dsni nggak ada maksud jelek-jelekin UM ataupun UB ya) menurut survey, emg ceweknya UB lebih keliatan… ehem, bening. Lebih keliatan "wah" gitu lah. Mgkin krn emg stereotype org Malang kebanyakan begitu. Kalo di UM lebih banyak yang keliatan alim-alim gtu, rapet-rapet /? Klo di UB lebih gaul dandannya (ini termasuk saya ya yg kdang ke kampus cupu sekali :'D)**

 **Nah, jdi emg UB lebih cocok jd setting bagi 4 tuyul itu untuk tebar pesona drpd kampus sendiri :'v**

 **Q: Kuliah dimana?**

 **A: Saya kuliahnya di UM, FS, dengan jurusan yg sama dengan si geng jomblo :'D**

Nah terus buat yang pernah baca novel Jomblo atau film-nya, saya bisa memastikan isi keduanya agak berbeda, karena banyak hal porno /? Yg dipotong dan dirubah. Sama dengan ff ini, tambahan pemain juga saya sesuaikan ya, ehe…

Terakhir, mind to RnR?

-with love, Lianatta.


	5. 4 - Suatu Hari di Festival Jepang

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **4 – Suatu Hari di Festival Jepang**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

Hansol menimang-nimang ponselnya sembari berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ia mendesah pelan, seolah bingung harus berbuat apa. Matanya kembali menatap layar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

" _Iya, jadi…_ "

Klik. Send.

 **-oOo-**

Yuta memeluk gulingnya erat. Kakinya melingkari guling itu seolah ia enggan melepaskan seorang wanita dalam dekapannya.

" _Senpai… a-aku menginginkanmu…" ujar gadis berwajah polos namun pipinya bersemburat pink. Tangan mungilnya meraih kerah baju Yuta, berusaha meraih bibir Yuta. Yuta langsung mencium bibir gadis imut itu._

 _Ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah. Wajah polosnya menyiratkan nafsu yang begitu besar—berharap Yuta memahaminya. Yuta meneguk ludahnya. Gadis itu menggodanya._

" _Nani?"_

" _Datangi aku senpai… a-aku… ungh… a-aku suka senpai… aku m-mau senpai…" suara imutnya benar-benar membuat Yuta merinding setengah mati. Ia meneguk ludahnya setelah gadis itu melepas kancing baju seragamnya._

" _Senpai juga… menyukaimu… ah, kemari my little girl, senpai wants you."_

"Senpai… **kamar mandinya udah kosong** ," tiba-tiba suara imut itu berubah menjadi nyata. Yuta membuka matanya setengah. Ia langsung menarik si pemilik suara ke dalam pelukannya.

" _Little girl, come to your senpai_ ," ujarnya di telinga si pemilik suara membuat si pemilik suara langsung menjerit tepat di depan Yuta.

"BUNDAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOONG! MAS BAYU MAU APAIN ADEK INI!" pekiknya heboh. Yuta langsung terbangun dan mendelik menatap adiknya.

"ANJIR NAJISUN!" umpatnya. Ia langsung mendorong adiknya sampai terjatuh dari kasurnya. "Masuk kamar tuh ketok pintu dulu!"

"Aku udah ketok pintu! Mas yang _budek_! Kamar mandi tuh udah kosong! Katanya hari ini masuk pagi," adiknya mengomel sambil memukul Yuta pakai guling. "Cepet mandi sana!"

"Emang kamu siapa nyuruh mas."

"Yaudah sih, _karepmu_!"

"Momo ngambekan," ujar Yuta sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Sekarang jam berapa sih?"

"06.30."

"Hah!?"

"Iya, jam setengah tujuh, mas."

"GOBLOK KOK NGGAK NGOMONG DARITADI SIH!?" Yuta langsung bangkit dari kasurnya dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Momo, sang adik, menggedikkan bahu.

" _Yo_ mas _iku sing_ goblok. Uda dibangunin daritadi juga, nggak bangun-bangun. Hah, untung aku masuk siang," kata Momo lalu berinisiatif membereskan kasur kakaknya. Namun ia menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal di atas kasur kakaknya. Ia bergidik jijik.

"BUNDAAA! MAS BAYU NGOMPOL!"

 **-oOo-**

Muka Yuta sedari tadi masam.

Ya iyalah, gimana mau nggak masam kalau dirinya dimarahin habis-habisan sama si dosen 45 itu?

Tapi ya… mau bagaimana lagi. Toh ini semua sudah terjadi…

"Atuhlah Yut, kalo nggak lu makan tuh siomay gua embat juga nih," si Jaehyun gemes dengan sikap Yuta yang rasanya seperti tidak realistis. Yaudah sih, dimarahinnya kan udah tadi, ngapain betenya sekarang.

"Kamu _ndak_ tahu perasaanku sih."

"Yaelah bro, biarlah yang terjadi ya terjadi. Rempong amat," Johnny ikutan gemas. Sementara Taeil sibuk memakan bakso merconnya dengan wajah teler. Kayaknya sih dia kebanyakan konsumsi ganja.

"Yut," tiba-tiba sesosok wanita yang sudah sangat dikenali empat mutan itu muncul tanpa efek asap. Tanpa sungkan ia segera duduk di sebelah Yuta—ya bangku yang kosong tinggal itu.

"Hmmm?"

"Lusa kan Hari Minggu."

"Ya terus?"

"…" Hansol keki. "Ngapain sih alay banget dimarahin gitu aja dibawa bete seharian. Gimana kalo kamu diputusin ama loli favoritmu. Bunuh diri kali ah."

Yuta langsung noleh ke arah Hansol.

Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Taeil juga ikutan.

Ibu-ibu penjual siomay di Ambarawa itu juga menoleh.

Mahasiswa yang lagi fotokopi di sebelah pujasera Ambarawa juga noleh.

Ya. Sekalian aja lu pada noleh ke muka manis Jihan Solikha Faradilla.

"APAAN SIH NGELIATIN?!" Hansol langsung mencak-mencak.

"Lu manis, Ji."

"Sekali lagi bilang manis, pake kata Jihan pula, ini teh botol melayang ke _ndas_ -mu," ancam Hansol membuat Johnny memutar bolamatanya. Apaan sih, dikata manis kok malah marah ya? Kekekeke. "Ya Yut, aku kayaknya nggak jadi nemenin ke kamu ke Isshoni Tanoshimimasou, deh. _Sorry_ banget ya."

Seketika Yuta pengen mecahin piring di pujasera itu.

"YAELAH TEGA BANGET SIH JIHAAAAN," Yuta mulai meratap sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Hansol. Hansol cuma garuk kepala.

"Ya gimana Yut, aku ada urusan."

"Ahelah ditunda nggak bisa apa? _Ageh, kancanono aku_ (Ayolah, temenin aku)," Yuta masih berusaha membujuk sementara Hansol melirik ketiga teman Yuta yang langsung menjawab:

" _Sepurane_ (maaf ya), gua ada janji kencan ama Taeyong."—Jaehyun Poernomo.

"Gua nggak bisa nemenin lah Yut. Lu tau kan gua nggak paham soal begituan."—Johnny Wiryawan.

"Aku… Aku _kayake arep bali_ Jogja… (sepertinya mau kembali ke Jogja),"—Taeil Bagus Pratama.

 _Well_ …

Yuta makin bete lalu diam saja menghabiskan siomaynya.

 **-oOo-**

Begitulah. Tragis nian pemuda arema ini. Ia terdampar cantik di Universitas Brawijaya. Ya sebenarnya tidak masalah sih bagi si kadal jahanam itu berada sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan begitu.

Hanya saja, ia terbiasa dengan Jihan yang setia menemaninya—walaupun Jihan itu sebenarnya K-Popers. Tapi ya Jihan itu lumayan menyukai anime.

Eh, ngapain malah anuin Jihan.

Yuta berjalan dari stand ke stand untuk mencari barang-barang bergambar loli favoritnya. Dan sudah sangat bisa ditebak…

"Mampus dompetku kosong abis gini," keluhnya karena dengan sangat tidak nyantenya ia mengambil semua barang yang ada gambar lolinya. Bodo amat mau diliatin atau bagaimana, yang penting si _senpai_ bahagia.

"Eh eh itu ada yang _cosplay_ Kancolle loh! Jadi Kongou!" seseorang berseru pada temannya, membuat Yuta ikutan menoleh dan kepo.

Kongou, _man_.

DIA TUH LAGI SUKA-SUKANYA SAMA NENG KONGOU.

Maka dengan cepat ia segera pergi dari stand menuju area utama acara tersebut. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah sosok dengan rambut coklat dan baju ala kimono namun dengan rok coklat pendek sepaha tentunya.

Ya, harapannya sih emang sependek itu roknya karena kalau yang di anime kan begitu.

Matanya berbinar saat menemukan sosok yang tengah diajak foto bareng itu. Kebanyakan yang mengajaknya berfoto adalah para lelaki yang doyan _hentai_ dan _game_ sepertinya. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendekati gadis yang di punggungnya itu membawa atribut berupa sebuah kapal besar berwarna hitam.

Akhirnya yang meminta foto sudah pada pergi dan menyisakan gadis itu. Di tengah panasnya matahari, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Yuta tanpa sengaja, lalu mata mereka bertemu.

Dada Yuta berdesir.

Mata gadis itu cantik, tapi…

"Kok aku kayak kenal ya," Yuta menggumam kecil. Namun pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok gadis berbando emas itu. Pipi si _cosplayer_ Kongou itu bersemu merah kena sinar matahari yang kalo ngasih panas nggak kira-kira. Ya nggak sepanas neraka memang, tapi lumayan bisa dibilang panas banget.

Tiba-tiba daun berguguran kena angin. Lalu muncullah _sound effect_ lagunya Candil ft. Saykoji – Senandung Rindu.

" _Hai wanita…_ "

Mereka bertatapan. Ada seorang cewek makan eskrim lewat di tengahnya. Cewek itu mengira ia sedang diliatin oleh kadal mesum bernama Bayu Tandia Mulia.

" _Bukannya kamu, tapi yang ada di belakangnya…_ "

Si cewek pemakan eskrim keki. Ia langsung minggat sementara Yuta mendekat si Kongou.

" _Wajahmu menarik hati, membuat dada ini bergetarrrrrrrr…_ "

Candil nyanyi pake getar-getar pas bilang bergetar. Si Yuta makin dekat dengan Kongou yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'heh-ada-apa-ya'.

" _Rasanya ingin kupeluk dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan_ …"

Mereka udah berdiri jejeran sekarang. Yuta makin nganggep kalau Kongou yang ada di depannya ini…

Eh serius, dia bener-bener nggak asing sama _cosplayer_ ini.

" _Kapankah diriku ini bisa dapatkan cinta darimu…_ "

"WOY INI ACARA JEPANG-JEPANGAN ATO BAND PUNK SIH," Yuta kesel karena lagu itu muter tiba-tiba dengan moment yang pas. Akhirnya lagunya mati dan diganti sama band yang lagi nyanyi buat lomba.

"Iya ada apa ya kak?" suara gadis itu terdengar kecil. Yuta udah hampir mimisan, karena…

YEAH, INIMAH LOLI BANGET.

"Mau foto bareng, boleh?" tanya Yuta. Kongou tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan raut wajah imutnya lalu berpose ala Kongou Kancolle.

"Yak! Kongou _desu_ _from_ Kongou _class_!" ujar Kongou ceria dengan Bahasa Inggrisnya yang bisa dibilang fasih. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hati Yuta makin nyut-nyutan, membuatnya tersenyum kayak abis kesetrum komputer.

" _Arigatou_ ," Yuta sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Uhm.. _anou_ … boleh tau namanya siapa?"

Hening sebentar.

Gadis itu tampak langsung kebingungan sehingga matanya berputar-putar kayak komedi puter.

"K-Kongou lah… hehehehe," gadis itu menjawab dengan nama karakternya. Yuta makin greget.

 _Yaelah malu-malu lagi, adududu_ , batinnya.

"Maksud aku, nama _cosplayer_ -nya lah. Kalau Kongou, iya aku tau kamu _cosplay_ Kongou."

"…Dilla," kata gadis itu setelah menelan ludahnya. Ya nggak tahu ya, mungkin kepanasan atau bingung jadi daripada ribet ngantri minuman—apalagi bawa kapal di punggungnya yang segede gaban—mending nelen ludah aja.

"Dilla, ya…" Yuta menggumam lalu memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. "Kamu mirip temenku. Kuliah juga?"

"I-iya…"

"Dimana?"

"Kuliah di… ah kalau itu rahasia hehehe."

"Oh, ya udah makasih ya," Yuta segera balik badan tapi setelah itu dia balik lagi. "Abis gini bakalan ada acara ginian lagi di Smanti (SMA Negeri 3 Malang). Ikutan, nggak?"

"Kayaknya iya."

"Oh ya udah, semoga ketemu lagi ya… dek?"

"Iya kak, hehehe."

Yuta segera berlalu, yang tanpa sadar si Kongou langsung meghela nafas lega dan wajahnya kembali jadi rileks.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuta benar-benar menyukai seorang gadis di dunia nyata.

Bukan yang 2D dengan buah dada yang gedenya melebihi kepalanya.

Ataupun para pornstar yang sering nongol di JAV favoritnya.

Ini nyata, dan gadis itu benar-benar ada.

 **-oOo-**

"Dari tadi nyengir mulu, _lapo seh_ (ngapain sih)?" Hansol merasa aneh dengan gelagat Yuta hari ini. Mereka saat ini sedang terdampar di kantin FMIPA, ya maklum ya FS kantinnya agak jahanam jadi mereka pikir mending ke FMIPA saja. Tempatnya bersih, teratur, dan makanannya juga lumayan enak. Mereka baru saja selesai dengan mata kuliah _Formal Speaking_ yang kelasnya berbeda dengan para titisan ninja kura-kura itu. Kalau si ninja kura-kura itu kena dosen cewek yang ampun-ampunan, sementara Hansol dan Yuta berhasil mengambil kelas dosen cowok yang sabarnya _naudzubillah_.

" _Kon_ sih, _wingi tak ajak nang_ Isshoni _ora gelem_ (kamu sih, kemarin aku ajak ke Isshoni nggak mau)," balas Yuta sambil nyengir. "Aku _wingi_ ketemu mbak-mbak _cosplayer_ , _uayu_ banget pekk. Sumpah, baru kali ini aku ketemu _cosplayer_ yang bisa bikin aku jempalitan nggak jelas."

"Oh," Hansol menjawab dengan tingkat interesting rendah seperti orang yang baru saja salah membuang buah salak ke tong sampah. "Bukannya semua _cosplayer_ ya gitu-gitu _ae_?"

"Ya ada yang _failed_ , ada yang nggak kan Ji, kamu tau sendiri. Yang kemaren jadi Kongou itu loli banget… mana dia tuh cocok banget wajah sama karakternya jadi Kongou. Pas. Eh tapi…"

"Apaan?"

"Mirip kamu masa."

Seketika Hansol keselek es campur.

"Kok aku?!"

"Lah yo _mbuh_ , _ketepakan_ paling (ya nggak tau, kebetulan paling)," jawab Yuta dengan entengnya. "Aku pengen kenalan sama dia, dia kuliah juga tapi nggak mau kasih tau kuliah dimana."

"Ya iyalah, kan itu _privacy_ dia. Ya kali dia mau gamblang ngasih tau identitas aslinya."

"Tapi sumpah Ji, cantik banget! Apa dia anak UB kali ya? Namanya Dilla… Pokoknya kalo aku dapet identitas aslinya, mau aku pacarin hehehe."

Hansol hampir keselek lagi tapi untungnya Yuta tidak sadar. Ia terus mengoceh tentang _cosplayer_ cantik itu tanpa menyadari raut wajah Hansol yang sepertinya…

 _Mampus, semoga si tokek belang ini nggak sadar kalau Kongou itu aku_.

 **-oOo-**

Namanya orang lagi jatuh cinta ya, pasti kelakuannya jadi aneh.

Itulah yang dialami oleh si tampan Bayu Tandia Mulia.

Sekarang ini, dirinya malah asik dengan kerjaan barunya— _googling_ foto-foto Kongou dari Kancolle itu. Segala macem foto mulai dari _fanart_ , gambar aslinya, sampe _doujin_ hentai mau yang versi _yurian_ sampe versi _straight_ dia _download_ semua.

Yang penting, Kongou.

Sebenarnya, Kongou tidak termasuk dalam kategori loli dikarenakan tokoh anime itu berbadan tinggi dengan bodi yang lumayan aduhay. Justru yang loli itu tokoh Yuudachi.

Tapi sayangnya, gadis bernama Dilla itu bersikap seperti loli impiannya namun dalam bentuk Kongou… ya jadinya…

Ya jadinya, dia memasukkan Kongou yang notabene bukan loli ke dalam list anime- _crush_ miliknya.

Pikirannya kembali ke Dilla.

Bibir _pink_ yang seksi, mata sayu, hidung mancung…

Di dalam otak biadabnya tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah adegan film perang—mungkin efek abis nonton Kancolle yang notabene merupakan film perang. Dia jadi komandannya.

" _Komandan, ini gimana? Yuudachi terluka."_

" _Kongou mana?"_

" _Itu di sungai. Lagi mandi kayaknya."_

" _Kamu tolong bawa Yuudachi ke markas, saya samperin Kongou dulu. Takut kalo dia diserang tiba-tiba."_

Modus amat lu, Yut.

Kenyataannya dalam film Kancolle sendiri semua tokohnya perempuan, kecuali komandan yang disensor mukanya.

Jadilah ia berfantasi betapa nikmatnya jadi komandan Kantai Collection. Dikerubuti banyak cewek, apalagi tokoh Kongou itu sangat tergila-gila sama komandan sampai-sampai dia mimpi basah.

Otak kotor Yuta kembali bekerja. Membayangkan Dilla berada di pangkuannya, tertawa manja khas Kongou, memeluknya, menggodanya, dan yang terakhir…

Anjir. Celana Yuta sesek.

Di saat bersamaan, adik kesayangan Yuta secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya. "Kakak, udah ngantuk?"

"Belom, kenapa?"

"Minggu depan kan ada _event_ di Smanti ya kak?"

"Terus?"

"Adek mau kesana, tapi nggak ada temennya. Temenin dong kak."

Mata Yuta langsung berbinar cerah.

DILLA TUNGGU AKU!

 **-oOo-**

Hari Minggu yang cerah, tanpa celana, Taeil mondar-mandir di kosnya. Sebenarnya si makhluk bertampang kriminal itu mendapat ajakan dari Jaehyun untuk sarapan di Ayam Nelongso Soehat bersama dengan Johnny, tapi ia lebih memilih merilekskan dirinya di kost-nya yang terletak di daerah Ambarawa pagi ini.

Soal celana, ia beralasan ia butuh udara segara untuk kesehatan tubuh bawahnya. Jadi ia lebih memilih nggak pake celana di Hari Minggu.

Itu cukup beralasan untuk teman-teman se-kostnya mengguyur Taeil dengan segentong bensin lalu membakarnya hidup-hidup.

-kring kring-

Taeil mengernyit. Telepon di pagi hari?

Tanpa pusing ia segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Halo, benar ini dengan Kak Irawan?"

Tiba-tiba senyum Taeil menjadi cerah saat mendengar suara seberang.

 **-TBC-**

Halo!

Lianatta kembali dengan fancfiction ini!

Sudah lama banget ya aku ngga update? Mian chingudeul, aku bener-bener nggak ada mood nyelesein ff ini

Well, ada yang bingung sama tokoh Kancolle? Oke, gugling aja ya kalo bingung hehehehe *dislepet*

Mungkin ada yang mikir "kok Yuta dikit bener sih" iya karena disini aku cuma nyeritain bagaimana si kadal mesum itu untuk pertama kalinya kepincut ama wanita di dunia nyatanya dia. And… kalo dua chapter isi dia terus kan nggak asik ya, jadi emang sengaja ceritanya disini aku bikin selang seling.

Doakan aku ya biar ff ini nggak discontinued. Heheheheh.

Terima kasih banyak ya buat para readers yang masih mau baca ff ini padahal… hah jujur capek loh bikin ff yang ada humornya buat saya, apalagi saya ini kurang bisa ngereceh Jadi, saya minta maaf bgt ya kalau yang chapter ini bener-bener… ah jelek bgt

Oke, last…

Mind to review? ❤

-with love,

Lianatta.


	6. 5 - Apakah Fisik Itu Penting?

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **5** **– Apakah Fisik Itu Penting?**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

"Irawan? Wah disini nggak ada yang namanya Irawan, mbak," jawab Taeil sambil celingukan, memastikan memang tidak ada yang namanya Irawan.

"Wah, ya udah terima kasih ya," lalu sambungan terputus. Taeil mengernyit. Si makhluk primata itu segera meraih spidol lalu berinisiatif menulis di papan tulis kost-nya dengan nista. Membuat sebuah pengumuman yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk diketahui.

 **Ada cewek nelepon, ngaku dihamilin Irawan.**

 **P.S. Aku jual kulkas sanyo, masih mulus cuma pernah jatoh sekali dari ketinggian lantai empat.**

-kring kring-

Telepon kembali berdering. Taeil mengangkat telepon itu lagi. "Iya? Nyari Irawan ya?"

" _Hehehe iya kok tau ya mas_."

"Iya abisan jarang ada yang nelepon kesini, mbak," Taeil tertawa dalam hati. _Suaranya imut_ , pikir sang primata.

" _Oh tapi bener mas disitu nggak ada yang namanya Irawan?_ "

"Nggak ada mbak, kalo Bimo, Agus, Sofiyan, Olip, Ucup, Putro, Lucas, disini ada semua mbak… sama saya sendiri Taeil. Tapi kalo Irawan… nggak ada mbak."

" _Ah… gitu…_ "

"Memang ada apa mbak?"

" _Ini saya kan lagi cari guru les privat matematika untuk adik saya. Nah saya nemunya nomor ini_."

"Wah, kenapa nggak mbaknya aja yang ngajari sendiri?" Taeil mencoba membuka percakapan yang menurutnya lumayan tidak seperti kerupuk. Ia langsung duduk dengan nyaman di dekat telepon sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi celana, membuat nafsu makan para penderita busung lapar menurun.

" _Kalau matematika saya nggak paham, hehehe_."

"Oh, mbaknya kuliah?"

" _Iya, cuma saya kuliah ilmu sosial, jadi nggak bisa ngajarin deh. Masnya juga kuliah?_ "

"Hahaha, iya saya juga mahasiswa mbak. Oh iya, boleh tahu nggak ini yang nelepon siapa ya?"

" _Oh, saya Jeonghan. Tadi masnya namanya Taeil ya? Hehehehe_."

"Jeonghan… wah namanya bagus, kayak suaranya," puji Taeil disambut suara tawa dari seberang. Begitulah, lama kelamaan obrolan mereka di Minggu yang cerah ini tampaknya semakin akrab. Taeil dan Jeonghan—gadis yang salah menelepon itu—tampak benar-benar dekat apalagi Taeil cengar-cengir sendirian, mengabaikan dirinya yang mulai menjadi perhatian anak kampung yang asyik main sepak bola.

"Weee nggak pake celana! Nggak pake celana!" ledek anak-anak itu sementara Taeil langsung memberikan isyarat untuk diam.

" _Kamu nggak pake celana?_ " tanya suara seberang. Taeil menelan ludah. Keheningan tercipta sementara.

"Oh itu bukan aku, tapi temenku," kilah Taeil lalu melirik Lucas yang sedang asyik mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar Taeil. Lucas menoleh saat Taeil mendesis ke arahnya.

"Hmmm?" sahut Lucas dengan tingkat kepedulian yang cukup jongkok. Taeil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah celananya, namun sepertinya otak Lucas yang memiliki daya intelejensi sebesar terong itu salah menangkap sinyal. Pensil, penggaris, jangka, remot TV, Kamus Oxford… semua barang di dalam kamar Taeil nyaris dilemparkan ke arah mutan kaktus itu. Barulah saat Lucas hendak mengangkat kursi untuk dilemparkan padanya, Taeil spontan berteriak.

" _PIYE THO_ CAS, AKU _IKI_ MINTA CELANA!" Taeil baru saja tersadarkan bahwa mulutnya baru saja membocorkan hal-hal tidak penting yang membuat percikan asmara di hati Taeil menyurut.

" _Jadi daritadi kamu nggak pake celana?_ " Jeonghan langsung menuduh. Sikap hangatnya selama 40 menit menghilang tiba-tiba. Lucas menatap Taeil dengan tampang seperti baru lahir alias tidak ada dosa.

"I-iya itu aku… tapi percaya deh Han, aku bukan tipe yang kalo ngangkat telepon sambil nggak pake celana," Taeil mencoba membangun aura hangat yang tiba-tiba hilang.

" _Jadi anak kampung tadi ngatain kamu_?"

" _Ndak_ lah. Ngetawain temenku itu. Kalo Hari Minggu, kita _ndak_ boleh pake celana?"

" _Buat apa?_ "

"Sirkulasi darah."

" _Kenapa Hari Minggu?_ "

"Karena kalo hari lain kita kuliah."

"Hahahaha kamu lucu Tae."

"Uhm, Han…" Taeil merasakan jantungnya berlari dengan cepat di tempatnya. "Kalo nggak keberatan boleh nggak aku gantian nelpon kamu?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa di bawah todongan pistol, ada cewek yang dengan sukarelanya memberikan nomor teleponnya pada si pecandu ganja.

 **-oOo-**

Di saat Taeil lagi asyik sama makhluk yang belum pernah ia temui via telepon, Johnny baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya di Ayam Nelongso. Sebuah kebiasaan memang, dimana Johnny suka melakukan olahraga pagi—entah itu cuma jalan-jalan kecil atau _jogging_ —di sekitaran kampusnya. Setelah selesai, ia pasti sarapan di Ayam Nelongso.

Lumayan, murah meriah tapi kenyang.

Setelah kegiatan rutinnya—termasuk nganterin Jaehyun pulang—selesai, ia segera kembali ke kontrakannya. Kontrakannya terletak di daerah Perumahan Soehat, dan ia sangat senang dengan itu semua. Di dekat kontrakannya terdapat kost putri yang dimana mereka suka seenaknya sendiri menjemur _underwear_ di depan kost.

…cukup jelas kan kenapa Johnny senang tinggal disana?

Okay, back to Johnny. Pria metropolitan itu mengemudikan Feroza-nya dengan kalem. Namun, otak mesumnya entah melayang kemana. Terakhir kali ia ingat ia bercinta dengan Key, si produser radio yang merupakan teman kerja Jaehyun, dan sampai detik ini ia belum menemukan wanita yang seperti itu lagi.

-ciiittt-

Dengan mendadak, Johnny menginjak remnya. Ia merutuki isi kepalanya yang memproduksi hormon seks secara berlebih akibat hobinya menonton film biru. Awalnya ia ingin mengumpat pada seorang wanita yang menyebrang di hadapannya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sang dara menoleh ke arah Johnny. Mata mereka bertemu.

Si wanita tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya kalem-kalem dingin dengan senyum yang… menggoda imannya. Johnny ikut tersenyum pada gadis itu sebelum gadis itu berlalu.

 _Cantik…_

Ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kontrakannya.

 **-oOo-**

"Lu yakin itu cewek asli, Tae?" tanya Jaehyun sambil memainkan sedotannya. "Gua _mah_ kalo belum ketemu sama orangnya langsung ya nggak percaya itu dia."

"Dari suaranya asli kok. Cewek. Suaranya imut," Taeil menjawab dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bakso mercon. Seperti biasa, keempat mutan kaktus itu berkumpul di pujasera Amabarawa untuk mendengarkan kisah cinta Taeil yang bakalan diprediksi oleh ketiga titisan anoman itu bakalan gagal.

"Suara itu bisa menipu, Tae. Hati-hati _kowe_. Yang ketemu langsung aja bisa ketipu sama _makeup_ apalagi yang cuma kenal lewat telepon," Yuta menimpali.

"Lu curhat, Yut?" kalimat Jaehyun sukses menuai pelototan dari Yuta. Yuta hampir saja menjitak Jaehyun menggunakan sendoknya yang berlumuran bumbu kacang—ceritanya dia beli batagor. Makannya di piring, bukan daun pisang.

"Dari cerita lu, sebenernya gua nggak nangkep satu hal," Johnny mulai membuka suara. Seperti yang diketahui bahwa si biawak ini memiliki pengalaman mendalam soal wanita, jadi ketika ia berbicara, semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Taeil, Jaehyun, Yuta, ibu-ibu penjual roti Maryam, mbak-mbak di minimarket Cahaya, mahasiswa yang lagi fotokopi, bahkan seluruh dunia menatap John—oke lupakan part ini.

"Apaan? Lu nggak bisa nerima kalo ceweknya bisa betah teleponan ama si Taeil?"

"Hari gini, ngapain lu berdua masih teleponan pake telepon rumah?"

"…"

Hening. Yaiyalah di jaman modern begini, kenapa bisa gitu teleponan pake telepon rumah—bahkan dengan tingkat kecerdasan setingkat cicak, Taeil bela-belain berlari ke telepeon umum terdekat buat menelepon sang wanita misterius.

"Telepon rumah lebih murah. Lagian dia kan salah sambungnya pake telepon rumah," Taeil memberikan alasan yang sebenernya masih tidak bisa dimenegerti sang _playboy_ cap garuda. Tapi mantan gitaris itu berpikir memang lebih baik mereka berkomunikasi menggunakan telepon rumah saja.

Tentu saja, setidaknya kalau cewek itu menolak Taeil, Taeil tidak akan main blokir-blokiran. Apalagi sampai _update_ status dengan alaynya. Lebih aman, kan?

"Hmmm, lu uda ada bayangan ceweknya kayak gimana?" tanya Jaehyun sambil menggigit roti maryam cokelat kejunya. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya sejenak.

"Kalo menurutku dia cantik sih. Imut gitu. Abis suaranya imut."

"Lah kalo dia kagak imut gimana?"

"Dosa tuh cewek," Taeil menjawab dengan super kalem.

"Ya udah lu ajak aja ketemuan. Daripada nggak jelas kayak gini," Johnny memberikan saran yang sepertinya agak sulit dilakukan.

"Niatku sih gitu," Taeil manggut-manggut.

"KYAH!" Yuta tiba-tiba teriak heboh membuat si tukang molen yang lagi jualan di depan kost putri menoleh ke arah pujasera. Si tukang bakso berhenti sejenak, lalu bapak tukang cilok penasaran siapa yang teriak. Oke, abaikan.

"Apaan sih lu bikin kaget _ae_ ," Jaehyun mendengus.

"Itu… Dilla… Cosuki Malang _update_ foto-fotonya Dilla pas _cosplay_ kemaren," mata Yuta tampak berbinar, melupakan temannya yang memiliki cacat aroma sedang berkeluh kesah. "Sayang banget kemaren aku _ndak_ jadi dateng ke Smanti."

"Loh, napa?"

"Lah aku diajakin ke Surabaya buat ngurusin beasiswanya Momo. Momo juga kecewa sih, tapi kata dia nanti ada _event_ lagi jadi ya udah," Yuta memang menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari ponselnya. "Kemaren dia _cosplay_ jadi Sonia Nevermind, cantik banget."

"Gua liat coba kayak apa sih anaknya," Johnny yang penasaran langsung meraih ponsel Yuta yang kebetulan duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Lah… kok gua kayak kenal ya sama Dilla."

"Mana sih?" Jaehyun yang berada di samping Johnny ikut melihat foto yang terposting di akun instagram itu. "Eh, gua kayak kenal ama ini cewek deh."

Sementara itu, Taeil yang sedang galau hanya diam. Tidak menaruh minat untuk mengetahui siapa _cosplayer_ yang membuat hidup Yuta jadi agak lurus seperti jalan tol. Ya, lurus. Setidaknya Yuta tidak hidup di dunia tidak nyata lagi.

Diam-diam, si _cosplayer_ yang lagi beli yoghurt mendengar obrolan empat pria kurang kerjaan itu. Ia kembali berdoa dalam hati.

 _Please, rek. Jangan sampe kalian tau itu aku_.

 **-oOo-**

Suara imut itu tertawa. Taeil yang mendengar suara itu juga ikutan tertawa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya meremas gagang telepon umum itu seolah dia lagi meremas tempe untuk dijadikan _mendhol_.

Ya, tertawanya sih campuran antara seneng ama miris.

Miris, tentu saja. Ia sudah terjebak dalam percakapan seperti itu selama empat minggu. Ia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ingin mengobrol secara langsung dengan wanita misterius itu.

"Uhm, Han," Taeil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengajak gadis itu bertemu. "Kalo nggak keberatan, bisa nggak kita ketemuan?"

Hening. Rasanya begitu canggung. Suara di seberang terdiam cukup lama, membuat jantung Taeil rasanya mau copot. Taeil udah keringet dingin, takut ditolak.

" _Uhm, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini_ ," akhirnya wanita itu mememberikan jawaban yang membuat Taeil ingin merebus gagang telepon umum itu. " _Kenapa kok tiba-tiba?_ "

"Ya, _ndak_ sih," Taeil menghembuskan nafasnya agak gelisah. "Saya pengen ketemu kamu."

" _Hmm? Apa fisik itu penting?_ " tanya suara seberang lagi. Taeil langsung gelagapan. Fisik? Otak yang penuh dengan video bokep itu mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Pilihan A:**

Kalo dijawab penting, pasti nanti ceweknya _be like_ :

" _Jadi kamu mandang cewek cuma dari_ _tampang aja? Kok pemikiranmu dangkal abis._ "

Lalu ia akan terbebas dari percakapan kurang sehat itu detik itu juga dikarenakan ceweknya tersinggung.

 **Pilihan B:**

Kalo dijawab nggak penting, si cewek _be like_ :

" _Yaudah kalo begitu. Nggak ketemuan nggak apa-apa kan?_ "

Dan dia selamanya akan terjebak dalam percakapan kurang sehat ini.

" _Ndak_ penting bagi saya sebenarnya buat lihat kamu. Tapi sepertinya _penting_ bagi kamu buat _melihat_ saya," jawab Taeil agak gemeteran.

" _Oh. Hahahaha tapi kan saya udah tahu kamu dari deskripsian kamu_ ," cewek itu membalas dengan nada riang. Oke, disini Taeil melakukan kesalahan improvisasi akan penampilannya. Kulit sekusam jin Kadur dideskripsikan sebagai 'kulit kecoklatan matahari' sementara rambut kriting gagalnya dikatakan sebagai 'sedikit bergelombang tergantung kadar air di dalamnya'. Sementara yang Taeil tahu, Jeonghan memiliki tinggi 156 cm, rambut lurus panjang, serta tahi lalat di pelipis kirinya.

"O-oh iya sih ya," dan ia terjebak lagi dalam pembicaraan seperti itu seminggu lamanya.

 **-oOo-**

Tiba saatnya hari H. Seminggu setelah percakapan itu, akhirnya Jeonghan setuju untuk bertemu dengan Taeil. Maka untuk menyambut hari besarnya itu, Taeil mandi selama dua jam. Setelah maghrib, ketiga temannya juga datang untuk menemani Taeil.

"Parfumku _neng ndi_? Parfumku _neng ndi_?" Taeil mondar-mandir tanpa celana di hadapan teman-temannya padahal celana jeans kumal itu ia genggam. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa diam menatap Taeil yang kebingungan mencari parfumnya tanpa celana. Sebenarnya sia-sia saja usaha Taeil untuk menggunakan parfum pemberian ibunya saat ia ulang tahun itu karena cairan wewangian itu tidak mampu menutupi cacat aroma sang kura-kura yang sudah ia derita sejak lahir.

"Mungkin aja di kamar. Daripada elu _h_ mondar-mandir gitu, mending celananya lu pake dulu deh," Jaehyun mendapati suaranya sendiri terdengar seperti orang putus asa yang nyaris gantung diri di atas pohon nangka.

"Oh iya lupa," akhirnya Taeil memakai celananya. Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya keempat kadal belang itu siap untuk menemui Jeonghan di Neutron Tugu, sebuah lembaga penyedia jasa les yang menjadi tempat kerja Jeonghan. Taeil melangkahkan kakinya, menunggu di dekat Rumah Makan Kertanegara.

" _Wes yo_ ," ujar Yuta sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Taeil.

"Semangat," Jaehyun mencoba memberi semangat pada Taeil.

"Hati-hati. Kalo ada apa-apa tinggal _calling_ kita aja. Kita tungguin kok di warung itu," Johnny menunjuk sebuah warung kecil yang ada di seberang mereka.

" _Good luck_!" Jaehyun sekali lagi menyemangati Taeil sebelum mereka bertiga meninggalkan makhluk asli Jogjakarta itu sendirian. Tepat dengan itu, beberapa murid dari Neutron mulai berhamburan keluar. Mata Taeil dengan sigap mencari-cari Jeonghan.

Taeil menetapkan tahi lalat di pelipis kiri Jeonghan sebagai patokannya dalam mencari gadis itu. Maka saat ia melihat beberapa wanita yang ia asumsikan sebagai mahasiswa, ia langsung memulai aksinya.

"Mbak, ada kebo terbang!"

"Mbak-mbak liat ada anak NCT lewat!"

"Mbak, liat deh kayaknya disana mendung."

"Mbak, ada kura-kura ninja!"

Begitulah, semua Taeil lakukan adar wanita itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan pelipis kirinya. Hingga jalanan itu mulai sepi dengan orang yang keluar dari gedung LBB itu, tidak ada orang yang deskripsinya sesuai mendekati Jeonghan. Sampai…

"P-permisi mbak, Jeonghan ya?"

"KYAAA!" wanita itu langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat sang pejuang cinta malam itu mendekatinya.

"Jeonghan, kan?"

"Bukan!" gadis itu menjawab dengan sangat sinis dan tampang horror seolah ia akan dicabut nyawanya saat itu juga. Padahal Taeil yakin, ia tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu memiliki tinggi sekitar 156 cm dan rambut lurus. Wanita itu juga memiliki tahi lalat di pelipis kirinya. Hal itu diperkuat dengan jaket yang ia kenakan terdapat _nametag_ Jeonghan, plus pada map biru yang ia bawa juga ada tulisan J.E.O.N.G.H.A.N.

"Yakin mbak?"

"Yakinlah! Masa' saya lupa sama nama saya sendiri?!" gadis itu semakin sinis pada Taeil. Taeil terdiam. Gadis itu segera melewati Taeil dengan cepat.

Taeil segera menyeberangi jalanan dingin itu. Tepat dengan semua itu, ketiga kunyuk yang baru selesai ngopi langsung menghampiri Taeil yang tampak kusut.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sih ndak kecewa liat dia…"

Ketiga temannya menunggu kalimat Taeil selanjutnya.

"…dianya yang keliatan kecewa liat aku…"

Ketiga temannya terdiam saat Taeil menceritakan segalanya. Mereka semakin terdiam. Mereka tahu paras Taeil mirip dengan orang yang baru saja ditampar simbal namun tidak semestinya Jeonghan bersikap sekasar itu. Pria juga punya perasaan.

Taeil masih tertunduk. Ia terdiam, mengurus administrasi kepatah-hatiannya seperti yang pria sial manapun selalu lakukan.

1\. Mata dan kuping melapor kasus penolakan ke otak.

2\. Otak memproses kasus penolakan dengan sangat lambat.

3\. Otak mengirimkan arsip ke hati berisikan instruksi untuk mematahkan diri.

4\. Hati memasuki tahap penyangkalan diri.

5\. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri.

6\. Hati memasuki tahap mengasihani diri yang lebih dahsyat lagi dengan ditemani lagu-lagu Day 6.

7\. Hati memasuki tahap penyadaran diri.

8\. Hati _kembali_ memasuki tahap mengasihani diri.

9\. Hati mengirimkan impuls ke otak untuk membeli ganja.

Dia sudah sering ditolak, namun belum pernah dia ditolak sementah-mentah ini.

Taeil terdiam saat ketiga temannya memeluknya.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny dan Jaehyun sama-sama terdiam sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di jalanan. Johnny memandang aspal, sementara Jaehyun membenahi kacamatanya agar bisa menatap kerikil kecil yang ditendang dengan begitu malangnya.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Johnny. Jaehyun menoleh—tidak paham.

"Apanya?"

"Ya menurut lu gimana… si Taeil ditolak mentah-mentah begitu. Belom juga dia bilang apa-apa langsung ditinggal gara-gara itu cewek _shock_ ama bentukannya si Taeil."

"Sakit sih ya… jelas. Pikir ajah gituh, kayaknya gua liat sih selama si Jin Kadut itu hidup, dia ditolaknya alus."

"Iya, nggak sekasar itu," Johnny terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir bahwa dunia ini begitu kejam terhadap manusia-manusia bertampang minus seperti Taeil.

Bukannya mau merendahkan temannya yang aroma keteknya bisa bikin lalat mati, tapi di dalam kawanan itu, memang tampang Johnny yang paling lumayan.

"Sepenting itu ya, fisik?" Jaehyun melontarkan pertanyaan itu sambil menoleh ke arah Johnny. Johnny terdiam.

"Ya nggak gitu juga, cuma… gua yakin kalo Taeyong nggak cantik-cantik banget awalnya lu juga nggak bakalan kecantol sama dia. Orang kan liat sesuatu dari fisiknya dulu."

"Termasuk lu ya John?"

"Ya kalo gua mah… iya. Gua ML ama cewek, ya cari yang mukanya napsuin."

"Iya juga sih… jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Ya jadi menurut lu fisik penting kagak?"

"Ya… tergantung lu nyikapinnya gimana," Johnny memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jaketnya. "Kalo gua, ya fisik penting kalo mau 'maen'. Kita mandang orang cantik, jelek, ato pas-pasan kan tergantung darimana kita liatnya."

Mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga sebuah angkot lewat dan Jaehyun menaikinya. Mereka berpisah di tengah kabut itu.

 **-oOo-**

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jadi, kenapa bisa telat?"

 **-TBC-**

HA EL!

Back with Lianatta!

I'm so sorry guys for make you waiting or something else… well…

Saya sedang segar untuk chapter ini, jadi update kali ini agak cepet ^_^"

Sebenarnya saya kehilangan arahan untuk melanjutkan FF ini, karena line-out saya hilang. Jadi…

Saya pikir, cerita ini alurnya bakalan maju-mundur atau gimana ya…

Ya pokoknya nikmati dulu aja deh ya hehe ^-^"

Untuk yang berharap JohnTen, tadinya mau saya buat di part selanjutnya tapi ternyata, nanti malah ada yang kelewatan jadinya saya duluin ya JaeYong-nya. Mianhae *bow*

Setelah part JaeYong selesai, saya janji kok setelahnya adalah JohnTen, setelah itu kita urus YuSol, baru kita buat IlYoung bahagia, oke oce?! *bow again*

Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, saya senang FF ini ternyata berkesan untuk para readers tapi saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau harus menyelesaikannya dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama diakibatkan perubahan alur ceritanya, maksud saya kalo di cerita ori kan harusnya Olip (Yuta) sama Doni (Johnny) rebutan Asri (Ten) tapi karena saya sudah bilang sebelumnya kalau FF ini remake, maka inilah versi saya. Dengan tambahan dua karakter, tentunya saya harus mikir juga gimana caranya tiap chapter ini nyambung, tapi tetap ada di line yang sudah saya tentukan. Paham kan ya maksudnya hehehehe ^^"

Oke, last~

Mind to RnR?

-with love,

Lianatta.


	7. 6 - The Drama Queen

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **6** **–The Drama Queen**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR! ^^**

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong merupakan tipikal pasangan orang Sunda dimana si lelaki memiliki panggilan 'Aa' sementara si wanita dipanggil 'Neng'. Satu bulan pertama bagi Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah surga. Tiga bulan berikutnya merupakan alarm bagi mereka untuk bangun dari bunga tidur dan menuju bulan kesembilan, drama dimulai.

Pacaran dengan Taeyong lebih rumit daripada merancang sebuah kamus setingkat Oxford atau Longman. Segala detail, terjemahan, bahkan gambar ada petunjuknya. Bahkan ada patokan standar internasional yang digunakan untuk membuat sebuah kamus yang baik. Pacaran dengan Taeyong, petunjuk datangnya dari wangsit dukun.

Dan… dengan mempertimbangkan segala hal di bawah ini, maka bukanlah tidak mungkin jika seorang lelaki _berselingkuh_.

 **1\. Cemburu**

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tajam. Kedua tangannya terlipat desensif, menunjukkan sikap penuh permusuhan. Yang ditatap hanya bisa terdiam, menelan dosis semprotan harian Taeyong yang jika dibandingkan dengan obat batuk rasa jeruk, rasanya akan 10x lipat lebih pahit. Sebuah isu kecil dapat menjadi letusan gunung hebat setara Krakatau.

"Jadi, kenapa bisa telat?"

"Hng?"

"Ditelpon nggak bisa, WA nggak bales. Pulang telat."

" _Geulis_ (cantik)… Aa' kan siaran sampe pagi… Jam 2 baru pulang."

"Ngapain aja? Siaran selesenya sampe jam 12."

Tatapan tajam Taeyong semakin membuat Jaehyun merasa sebagai imigran gelap yang diinterogasi oleh petugas imigran karena jika diinterogasi oleh pramugari, maka sensasinya akan berbeda. Kerongkongannya yang kering menjadi semakin kering, bahkan ludah tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Ya abis gitu nganterin Key pulang," kesalahan yang sering dilakukan pria adalah kejujuran.

"Enak amat ya jadi Key, dianter pulang malem-malem padahal bukan pacar kamu," mata Taeyong semakin _hostile_. Jaehyun menggaruk telinganya, mulai paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Sudah seharusnya anak sebesar Key bisa mandiri, pulang sendiri di tengah malam melewati gang-gang kecil yang penuh dengan preman dan tukang mabuk yang sangat memungkinkan adanya resiko pemalakan atau pemerkosaan. Belum lagi resiko dicabik-cabik anjing liar gila. Pada tahap ini, Doyoung yang berprofesi ganda sebagai pengamat sinetron Indonesia secara transparan berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran tersebut.

"Daerah rumah dia kan Landungsari. Nggak aman pulang sendiri."

"Suruh dia pindah rumah dong, biar kamu nggak usah nganter dia," Taeyong membalas dengan suara yang menyaingi ledakan gas di sebuah apartemen dengan mengabaikan faktor _kecil_ seperti:

Mencari rumah baru sulit.

Rumah baru itu mahal.

"Neng, kenapa cemburu sih?"

"Cemburu? Neng nggak cemburu. Siapa yang cemburu? Apa neng terdengar seperti orang cemburu? Menurut kamu ini cemburu? Menurut kamu neng cemburuan? NGGAK!" dengan desibel yang meningkat delapan kali lipat dari sebelumnya dan dahi berkerut.

 **2\. Dominasi**

Ini adalah agenda keseharian Jaehyun:

Pagi: Antar Taeyong ke kampusnya.

Siang: Nyamperin Taeyong ke kampusnya untuk makan siang bersama.

Sore: Jemput Taeyong dari kampusnya.

Malam: Menelpon Taeyong.

Jaehyun mulai jengah dengan aktivitas yang menuntut mobilitas tinggi seperti ini. Maka ia pun meminta Taeyong untuk pro-aktif pergi ke kampus Jaehyun sesekali dan mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan mereka.

"Neng, kalo kayak gini terus Aa' bisa cacat permanen dan jatuh miskin."

"Katanya sayang."

"Ga mesti tiap hari ketemu kan?"

"Kan kangen A'."

"Kalo Neng kangen, ya Neng dong yang ke kampus Aa' sekali-kali."

"Nggak. Aa' aja yang ke kampus Neng."

"Ntar Aa' kecapekan."

"Kalo sebaliknya, Neng dong yang kecapekan."

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

 **3\. Sensitifitas**

"Neng keliatan gendut nggak sih A'?"

"Enggak.

"Liat dong ke Neng kalo lagi diajak ngomong."

"Oke. Nggak kok."

"Gendut ah."

"Nggak kok sayang."

"Gendut."

"Ya… mungkin sedikit perlu _fitness_ aja kali ya."

"OH JADI MENURUT AA' NENG GENDUT?! IYA?!"

"L-loh?"

"TEGA!"

"Lah…"

"Apa liat-liat?!"

"Tadi katanya suruh liat—"

"Liatin Neng gendut?"

"Aa' minta obat tidur… empat butir, _please_ …"

"Buat apa?"

"Bunuh diri."

"OH JADI AA' MALU PUNYA PACAR GENDUT MAKANYA MAU BUNUH DIRI?! TEGA!"

"AARRRRGGGHHH!"

 **4\. Drama… Drama… dan Drama**

" _Halo A'?_ "

"Iya sayang…"

" _Hehe kangen ya sama Neng?_ "

"Uhm… anu Neng…"

"…"

"Hari ini kan Taeil ulang tahun, jadi Aa' nggak bisa ke rumah Neng hari ini. Soalnya dia udah janji mau nraktir makan hari ini. Nggak pa-pa yah?"

" _Nggak. Aa' kesini sekarang juga_."

"Tapi Neng, semua anak pada ikutan."

" _Oh jadi Aa' lebih seneng bergaul sama temen-temen Aa'? Lebih seneng ketemuan sama temen Aa' daripada Neng?_ "

"Bukan gitu sayang… Taeil ulang tahun kan setahun sekali kalo kita kan bisa ketemu setiap hari."

" _Bilang aja lebih sayang sama Taeil ketimbang Neng_."

"Ya toyyiba… Bukan gitu… Kamu salah nangkep esensinya nih."

" _Neng cuma sapi gila yang kamu gandeng kemana-mana kan? Huhuhuhu._ "

"Sapi sih enggak ya…"

" _Nggak ada lagi di dunia ini yang sayang sama Neng huhuhu_."

"A-aduh _geulis_ … Jangan nangis _atuh_ … Wujujuju cup cup cup…"

" _Sekalian aja tabrak Neng pake truk ayam… Giles perlahan sampe Neng mati kejang-kejang_."

"Ya ampun Neng ini bukan masalah besar kok. Cuma semalem aja."

" _Kalo bukan masalah besar, berarti Aa' bisa kesini dong?_ "

"…."

 **5\. Teman**

"Neng nggak suka Aa' bergaul sama temen-temen Aa' itu. Yang satu bau. Yang satu hidupnya di alam nggak nyata, dan yang Neng paling nggak suka, yang paling deket sama kamu itu… tukang maenin cewek!"

 **6\. Makna Ganda**

Kini Jaehyun mulai paham dengan obrolan di pagi hari seputar wanita yang pernah diutarakan oleh Johnny. Wanita memanglah bisa berubah dari yang tadinya hanya sekedar rumus 1+1=2, menjadi xy+3z=a.

Suatu saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari MATOS. Minggu depan Taeyong ulang tahun, dan tentu saja sebagai pacar yang baik, Jaehyun mengajak Taeyong jalan-jalan.

"Ih, sepatunya lucu," Taeyong menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah sepatu yang berada di etalase toko.

"Neng mau Aa' belikan ini buat ulang tahun Neng?"

"Nggak ah. Nggak usah A'."

"Oh, oke," Jaehyun melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya sementara Taeyong masih berdiri di depan toko.

"Segitu aja?"

Jaehyun terdiam dengan wajah, "…?"

"Bujuk Neng dong biar mau."

"Tadi katanya nggak mau."

"Kalo Neng bilang nggak mau, belum tentu Neng nggak mau beneran, kan?"

"Jadi kalo Neng bilang nggak mau, artinya Neng mau?"

"Belum tentu."

"Terus kalo Neng bilang mau, artinya nggak mau?"

"Belum tentu juga."

Jaehyun garuk-garuk lantai toko.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun berjalan dalam diam di sepanjang trotoar kampus. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang ketidakwarasan, sangat ingin dirinya untuk memutuskan Taeyong. Tapi dirinya mengalami posisi yang sulit. Tidak ada masalah besar di antara mereka selama ini. Yang ada hanyalah masalah kecil yang menumpuk dan menjadi beban bagi Jaehyun. Dirinya terbiasa untuk diam, membuat ribuan masalah kecil itu menumpuki pikirannya.

"Hahhh…" Jaehyun membuang nafasnya gusar. Ia menundukkan kepala demi mengusir bayangan Taeyong yang hinggap di benaknya.

-brak-

"ADUH!" seorang mahasiswi jatuh ditabrak olehnya.

" _Sorry sorry_ …" Jaehyun langsung tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Tapi, kata _sorry_ saja tidak cukup untuk mengobati tangan kiri wanita yang ditabraknya. Tergores beling. Darah.

"LIAT-LIAT MAKANYA KALO JALAN! SAKIT TAU KENA BELING!"

"Aduh… maaf," Jaehyun langsung membantu wanita itu membawakan setumpuk bukunya. Postur wanita itu tinggi, nyaris menyamai dirinya. Semampai. Berambut hitam legam dengan kulit yang agak coklat. Manis.

"Hng…"

"Bisa jalan kan? Kita ke kantin situ dulu yuk, sayahcarikan obat," dengan sangat hati-hati Jaehyun membawa wanita itu ke kantin MIPA. Setelahnya ia segera memeriksa luka wanita itu. Tidak terlalu dalam. Ia segera bergegas mencari alkohol dan perban.

Sepuluh menit kemudian setelah menggencet, membentak, dan memaksa juniornya untuk mencarikan alkohol dan perban, ia pun kembali menemui wanita itu.

"Duh sayahcari obat ini kemana-mana untung ketemu," Jaehyun membuka alkohol itu. "Ini bakalan sedikit nyengat."

"Mmphhffss… mmhh…" wanita cantik itu memejamkan matanya sambal meringis—menahan rasa perih yang ditimbulkan oleh alkoholnya. Sekilas Jaehyun melirik paras wanita itu dan mendapati betapa cantiknya wanita itu. Ia pun segera menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan membelikan wanita itu teh botol.

"Jaehyun, Sasing '15."

"Winwin, Kimia '15."

"Kok baru sekali yah sayah liat kamu…" Jaehyun tak kuasa mencari logika bagaimana makhluk secantik Winwin bisa tak terlihat sekian lama.

" _Simple logic, really…_ Kita beda fakultas."

"Ah iya... Udah lama kuliahnya?"

"Lumayan… Kan tadi aku uda bilang angkatan '15," Winwin menyeruput teh botolnya. Dari logat dan kata 'aku' yang dipakainya, Jaehyun langsung menangkap bahwa Winwin berasal dari Jawa Tengah.

Nggak sepenuhnya salah sih—Winwin memang anak Klaten yang saat SMA kelas tiga pindah ke Bandung dan sekarang malah terdampar di Malang.

"Ah iya ya, tadi udah bilang. Maaf kalau sayah terlihat bodoh. Nggak setiap hari sayah nabrak perempuan cantik, ngelukain dia dengan beling, dan minum teh bareng di kantin. _Sorry_."

Winwin tersenyum.

Hati Jaehyun mau loncat rasanya.

"Nggak apa-apa asal nggak dijadiin kebiasaan aja. Aku harap lukanya nggak membekas," Winwin memperhatikan perban yang secara aneh membungkus tangannya dengan rapi. "Rapih amat ini perban. Waktu SMA ikut PMR?"

"Enggak, dari dulu saya sering bantu emak bikin bungkus ketupat buat lebaran."

"Rapih."

"Sayah tiga kali menang lomba lipat ketupat se-kecamatan," ujar Jaehyun yang seketika membuat keadaan hening. Keduanya berusaha menemukan korelasi antara prestasi Jaehyun yang sebenarnya tidak memberikan nilai tambah apapun terhadap topik yang saat ini sedang mereka bicarakan. Jaehyun terbawa suasana, dirinya tak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan betapa langka dan sempurnanya sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Kenapa nggak dari dulu aja ketemu yang beginian?

Sesaat, otak siputnya terbawa sebuah imajinasi:

" _Lapor Pak Camat."_

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Ada wanita cantik mandi di kali."_

" _Bugil?"_

"… _itu esensi dari mandi, pak. Bugil."_

" _Eh jangan sok pintar kamu. Jaga kantor."_

" _Lah mau kemana pak?"_

" _Meninjau panti asuhan yang kemaren kebakaran."_

" _Yang di seberang kali, pak?"_

" _Hmmm… iya."_

"Jae? Jae?"

"Eh iya _sorry_. Ada apa ya?" Jaehyun secara paksa kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas perbannya. Eh nggak seharusnya aku bilang terima kasih. Kan aku korban," Winwin bersiap untuk pergi. " _But… thanks_."

"Eh, biar sayah bawain buku kamu. Tangan kamu masih lemah," Jaehyun dengan sigap membawakan semua buku-buku milik Winwin. Entah mengapa ia melakukan itu, ia hanya berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah konstipasi yang sedang ia alami tapi setelahnya, ia gagal melihat hubungannya.

"Oke."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambal terdiam. Tiba-tiba Winwin berhenti, membuat Jaehyun juga ikut berhenti.

"Ini kelasku," Winwin membuka pintu. Pintu kelas, tentu saja. Secara logika, bukan pintu WC. Jaehyun menatap mata Winwin, berusaha untuk menebar pesona ala Johnny namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa tatapannya itu seperti orang yang _kremian_.

"Win… Uhm, sayah ingin mengantar kamu ke rumah sakit. Melihat tangan kamu begitu, sayah rasa kamu perlu disuntik rabies."

"Rabies?"

" _Sorry_ , itu untuk cacar ya. Maksud saya suntik _atropine_."

"Hah?"

"Oh itu untuk polio. Maksud saya anti-tetanus."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dengan pengetahuan medis kamu yang seperti itu, aku rasa aku lebih aman untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri," keduanya lalu terdiam. Winwin melanjutkan, "lagian rabies ya buat rabies. _Atropine_ ya untuk mereduksi saliva."

"Oh…" Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

 _Udah cantik, pinter pula…_

Sesaat Jaehyun berpikir, bahwa para pria yang ada di fakultasnya sepertinya butuh _atropine_. Bukan, bukan karena tandus akan wanita. Tapi, mereka suka tidak bisa menahan diri melihat wanita.

"Bapakku dokter."

"Ada nomor telpon?"

"Bapakku?"

"Kamuh."

Winwin menggelengkan kepala sembari berkata, "mari kita batasi hubungan kita sebagai korban dan pelaku kejahatan saja, ya?" lalu pintu kelas ditutup dari dalam setelah pertanyaan retoris itu keluar.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun dan Johnny duduk dengan nyaman di depan layar laptop masing-masing. Keduanya berada di lab _listening_ dan hampir semua orang yang ada disana tengah menikmati kuota gratis yang memang disediakan khusus untuk lab tersebut. Mengingat terkadang sang dosen suka meminta muridnya untuk googling yang aneh-aneh.

Aneh, bukan berarti meminta mereka membuka _redtube_ atau situs yang keamanannya diluar batas.

"Jae, napa sih lu? Daritadi diem aja," Johnny memperhatikan Jaehyun yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu galau sekelas Nicky Astria atau Desy Ratnasari via _YouTube_.

"Eluh bisa nyimpen rahasia nggak? Guah mau curhat."

Yang diberi pertanyaan ingin menelan kabel listrik yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia segera memakai _headphone_ -nya lagi.

"Menurut _ente_? Curhat aja, tapi gua sambil ngerjain tugasnya Bu Mimil ya."

"Sejak kapan eluh jadi rajin ngerjain tugas Bu Mimil? Percuma eluh ngerjain niat, orangnya aja nggak pernah meriksa tugas," Jaehyun menghela nafas kasar. Johnny menghiraukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun belum pernah merasakan sensasi dosen bernama Mimil tersebut sehingga…

Yeah, _you don't know anything_ , _how hard to pass her class_.

"Dah curhat aja."

"Guah naksir cewek lain."

"Hah? Kerasan dikit kalo ngomong."

" **GUAH NAKSIR CEWEK LAIN** ," suara Jaehyun tiba-tiba meningkat delapan nada dari yang seharusnya disuruh oleh Johnny. Tepat mengenai syarafnya. Semua mahasiswa menghentikan aktivitas dan menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dengan penuh iri. Pacar satu saja tidak punya.

"Besok dia dapet jatah _story telling_ ," Johnny menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Jaehyun sambil meluruskan permasalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Semua orang kembali beraktivitas seperti semula.

"Kayaknya guah jatuh cinta sama orang lain."

" _May I know her_?"

"Winwin, Kimia '15."

"Hmmm belom pernah denger. Ceritanya gimana sih sampe bisa ketemu?"

Jaehyun menjelaskan segalanya, mulai dari berjalan di trotoar sampai perpisahan yang cukup membuatnya hening.

"Hmm… kayaknya Taeyong anaknya baik. Kok elu sampe naksir cewek lain?"

"Guah nggak tahan sama dia. Pacaran sama Taeyong tuh serasa main film horror 'Train to Busan' dengan akhir yang tragis. Guah sebenernya salah nggak sih? Punya hati yang mendua kayak ginih."

Johnny melepaskan _headphone_ itu dari lehernya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Semua ini, adalah alasannya mengapa ia tidak pacaran serius.

"Ketika seseorang mendua, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi."

"Apa ajah?"

"Dianya belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi pasangannya. Atau—"

"Atau?"

"Pasangannya yang belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik buat dia sehingga dia nyari kompensasi di hati orang lain."

"Guah ngerasa guah bukan cowok yang baik…"

"Jaman sekarang bukan masalah _gender_. Wanita juga sama aktifnya dengan pria bahkan sampai ke hal-hal mendua dan kayak gini."

"Jadi? Menurut eluh gimana?"

"Mending nggak pacaran kayak gue daripada pacaran tapi selingkuh kayak elu."

"Itu sama sekali nggak ngasih nilai tambah isu yang ada di tangan," muka Jaehyun jutek.

"Jalanin aja dulu. Kalo elu pengen mendua, ya mendualah. Emang itu salah, tapi lebih baik elu tau elu salah daripada elu nggak pernah tau elu salah atau bener."

"…" keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam. Beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tiba-tiba beralih profesi menjadi pengetik jurnal dengan mencatat semua nasehat-nasehat Johnny. Johnny yang tidak sadar atas berlangsungnya pembajakan hak cipta ilmu-ilmu wanita yang ia dapatkan dengan penuh onak dan duri melanjutkan,

"…dan kalo elu mau berbaik hati dan menahan diri dari godaan wanita, ya tahan. Toh Taeyong sebenarnya anak baik-baik. Semua itu pilihan, kan?"

"Iya."

"Hal terakhir, apapun nasehat gua yang elu pilih, pastikan elu memperlakukan semua wanita dengan penuh perasaan dan hormat. Tempat mereka di atas kita, adalah kodrat wanita untuk kita puja dan manja. Bukan ada di bawah kita."

"…."

 **-oOo-**

Wanita itu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

"Siapa, ya?"

 **-TBC-**

HOLA!

Little Freya kembali dari hiatus lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :'D

Akhirnya laptop saya sudah sembuh dan bisa dipakai lagi hehe :D

Terima kasih banyak masih ada yang mau membaca kisah empat sekawan ini. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan ya, cerita ini NGGAK MURNI dari saya, saya memang mengambil kisah ini dari karya bang Adhitya Mulya yang berjudul Jomblo, tapi untuk setting, alur, dan latar ceritanya banyak yang saya rubah mengikuti gaya penulisan saya :'D

Terima kasih banyak, bagi teman-teman readers yang masih menunggu fanfict ini kelar. Saya nggak bisa janji kalau fanfict ini akan segera selesai dalam waktu dekat, karena saya pun sedang sibuk menyelesaikan kuliah saya. Mohon maklum, ya ^^"

Maaf, kalau mungkin, saya memutuskan untuk discontinue fict ini tapi sekali lagi, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya meskipun penuh onak dan duri…

Last but not least,

Mind to review? Sangkyoo~

-with love,

Little Freya.


	8. 7 - I Write Sins Not Tragedy

**Title : Catatan Mahasiswa** **Tengil**

 **Chapter :** **7** **– I Write Sins Not Tragedy**

 **Genre : Romance/** **Gender-Switch** **, friendship** **, life**

 **Rated : M**

 **Main Cast :** **NCT members**

 **WARN! Banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh di dalam fict ini. Bahasa seenaknya penulis (?). DLDR!**

 **-oOo-**

Semenjak kejadian malam itu bersama Jeonghan, Taeil dinasehati Johnny bahwa keminusan tampang dapat diimbangi dengan sikap yang _charming_. Nasehat ini justru membawa dampak negatif pada Johnny sendiri karena efeknya adalah Taeil terus-terusan merengek pada Johnny untuk diajarkan cara berkenalan dengan lawan jenis.

"Aku ingin, terlihat tampan dan mempesona."

Sementara Johnny sendiri berpikir bahwa sekalipun Taeil pindah kewarganegaraan ke Zimbabwe, dia tetap tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari jodoh.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaehyun berhasil mendapatkan tiga tiket masuk gratis ke My Place. Tiket itu nantinya akan digunakan untuk acara _Bubble Party_ yang diselenggarakan sebuah perusahaan rokok ternama untuk mempromosikan produk terbarunya. Beberapa tiket dibagikan secara selektif ke beberapa instansi yang memiliki aura _gaul_ atau anak muda. Sebenarnya, Jaehyun tak hanya mengajak Taeil dan Johnny. Sudah jelas dirinya mengajak Yuta, namun sang maniak wanita 2D itu menolak datang karena sehari setelah acara _Bubble Party_ akan ada Festival Jepang di UB. Jaehyun awalnya sedikit memaksa Yuta untuk datang namun yang dipaksa benar-benar menolak karena ia harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sebelum bebas pergi ke Festival Jepang seharian bersama Momo.

Akhirnya Johnny memutuskan untuk mengajarkan cara berkenalan pada Taeil saat _Bubble Party_.

 **-oOo-**

Jaehyun harus kembali masuk ke dalam neraka untuk meminta izin sang pacar agar memperbolehkannya pergi bersama teman-temannya. Adalah sebuah drama pahit untuk menelepon pacarnya sore ini.

" _Okeh Jae… Alesannya kudu solid," Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja berada dalam sebuah monolog._

" _Ada panti jompo yang baru saja terbakar dan kita bertiga yang kebetulan baru aja daftar Palang Merah Internasional dapet tugas buat evakuasi mereka di diskotik My Place. Oke, kayaknya itu cukup masuk akal."_

-kring kring-

" _Halo?_ "

"Iya Neng sayang."

" _Ntar malem jadi kesini kan?_ "

"Ehm… itu…"

Rekor tercepat bagi Jaehyun karena mampu mengantongi izin untuk kongkow bersama sobat-sobatnya hanya dalam waktu dua jam. _Hah guah makin jago ngebohong nih_ , pikir Jaehyun sambil bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi.

Sesuai dengan janji, Taeil menunggu di rumah Jaehyun dan Johnny akan menjemput keduanya di sana. Ini merupakan kali kedua bagi Jaehyun untuk pergi ke diskotik, kesekian kalinya bagi Johnny dan pertama kalinya bagi Taeil. Selama perjalanan, Taeil tak henti-hentinya untuk bertanya.

"Ntar di dalem kita ngapain?"

"Cari sumur, terus nimba. Ya ajojing, lah!" Johnny menjawab dengan nada sarkatis sambil bergoyang _Macarena_ namun tetap memegang stir.

"Trus ntar di dalem kita minum-minum nggak?"

"Kalo itu sih serah eluh, Tae. Masing-masing tiket ini nyertain _free softdrink_. Kecuali kalo eluh mau minum yang lebih berat… kayak alkohol, gitu. Taeil pernah minum alkohol?" Jaehyun yang duduk di jok depan menerangkan sembari mengibaskan tiket yang ada di tangannya.

"Belom."

"Tapi seinget gua, lu pernah bilang kalo lu mabok-mabokan sama temen SMP lu," Johnny bertanya sambil melirik spion tengah. Taeil terdiam. Ia ingat bahwa ia memang pernah menceritakan peristiwa mabuk-mabukkan saat SMP pada Johnny. Yang ia _tidak_ cerita, ia mabuk karena menghirup lem kayu _Aica-Aibon_.

"Ya… secara ga langsung karena alkohol, sih."

"Udah sampe," ujar Johnny setelah meletakkan mobilnya tepat di parkiran _underground_ My Place. "Band yang main siapa, Jae?"

"The Groove. Oh iya Tae…" Jaehyun kembali mengajak sang mutan semangka bicara. "Satu aja pesen gua, di sini nggak ada temulawak jadi jangan pesen ya."

" _Sampeyan_ kira aku _iki_ udik _opo tho_?" Taeil mencak-mencak namun di detik berikutnya, pandangan matanya terfokus pada seorang wanita seksi dengan celana kulit hitam ketat. Taeil yang tak kuasa menahan diri akhirnya menggoda, "sst… sst… cewek!"

Johnny dan Jaehyun berpandangan sebentar lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lu baru aja ngelakuin sebuah kesalahan fatal," Johnny berujar seraya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Emang aku salah apa?"

" **Langkah pertama berkenalan dengan wanita: Jangan Norak** ," jawab Johnny sambil mengacungkan satu jari.

"Apa salahnya bersiul pada seorang cewek?" Tanya Taeil lagi dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil menutup pintu belakang mobil Johnny. Ya, pintu mobil, bukan pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu menunjukkan kalo elu itu orangnya gatelan," Johnny berjalan diikuti dua curut itu. "Hal-hal kayak gitu jangan diekspos."

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift bersama sekumpulan wanita yang sepertinya seusia mereka. Kali ini Taeil mengunci mulutnya, sementara mata Jaehyun dan Johnny dengan cepat menyapu seluruh wanita yang ada di dalam sana. Semua wangi. Semua cantik. Mata Johnny menangkap sepasang mata coklat yang menatapnya. Johnny tersenyum pada wanita ber- _minidress_ hitam ketat setinggi paha. Saat pintu lift terbuka, mereka mempersilahkan para wanita untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Saat mereka mengantri masuk, Johnny melanjutkan pelajarannya.

" **Langkah kedua: ramah, murah senyum.** Tapi ya liat-liat kondisi juga. Jangan tersenyum pada wanita yang lagi digandeng cowok."

"Kenapa?"

"Buang-buang energi lu. Kemungkinan besar, cowok itu pacarnya," Johnny menjelaskan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita ber- _minidress_ hitam yang kini membelakanginya. Ia memperhatikan setiap jengkal dari lekuk wanita berambut coklat gelap itu.

" _Kayak pernah liat, di mana ya?"_

 **-oOo-**

Pukul 22.00. Malam belum memanas. Ketiga anak jin tomang itu duduk di bar. Johnny memesan _Old Fashioned_ , Jaehyun memesan Coca Cola, dan Taeil memesan dawet. Johnny menatap Jaehyun agak lama.

" _Naon_ (Apa)?"

"Ada sekumpulan wanita di seberang panggung, arah jam 9 lu. Salah satunya ada yang familiar banget mukanya."

Mata Jaehyun segera mencari sekumpulan wanita itu. Arah jam 9. Kemudian matanya memfokus di balik kacamatanya.

"Oh sayang nggak ada Yuta, ya… Coba Yuta liat Ten yang sekarang," Jaehyun sedikit mengernyit saat menyebut nama temannya yang otaku. "Itu yang pake _minidress_ item kan?"

"Iya… Eh, Yuta?"

"Iya. Temen kita yang lagi kesambet _cosplayer_ cewek itu," Jaehyun membenahi kacamatanya. "Diem-diem gitu, dia pernah macarin itu cewek. Namanya Ten, Alisa Katerina anak Biologi '15. Pacarannya setaun, terus putus. Pas kelas sebelas SMA Yuta balik ke Malang, ninggalin itu cewek. Patah hati, pelampiasannya ke cewek 2D."

"Oh cewek yang sering digibahin anak-anak ya. Kok gua nggak tau kalo Yuta pernah jadian ama dia?"

"Iyah," Jaehyun menegak Coca Cola-nya. "Yuta emang nggak pernah cerita soal Ten. Bagi Yuta, itu masa lalu dia doang. Nggak perlu diceritain ke siapapun. Dan ada satu hal yang pasti bikin eluh nggak percaya."

"Apa?"

"Diem-diem sampe sekarang Yuta masih kontakan ama Ten. Ten belum _move on_ dari Yuta. Tapi kayaknya Yuta cuma nganggep Ten itu adeknya. Iya, Yuta sih sebenernya udah lama _move on_ dari Ten tapi dia juga nggak bisa kalo liat Ten disakitin orang."

"Gila," Johnny sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar barusan. Tapi ia kembali teringat saat ia bertemu wanita itu sebelumnya. Memang benar, wanita itu selalu ke kampus dengan dandanan rapi ala anak baik-baik. "Nggak nyangka cewek _sesensual_ itu seleranya selevel Yuta."

"Gua bahkan nggak tau kalo dia bisa beda banget kayak sekarang," mata Jaehyun sekilas menikmati perubahan Ten yang cukup drastis. "Yang gua tau, dia dulunya ramah, murah senyum, gampang temenan sama siapa aja. Cuma sejak putus sama Yuta yang gua sendiri nggak tau masalahnya apa, Ten jadi _cold city girl_."

"Gimana bisa elu _tau_ sedetail itu?"

"…gua ini dulunya satu SMA di Bandung bareng Ten sama Yuta cuma nggak sekelas. Yuta waktu satu SMA sama gua tuh terkenal cuek tapi kalo sama Ten, rela berbuat apa aja asal Ten seneng. Ya gua kaget aja begitu ketemu dia lagi pas kuliah gini, dia udah jadi gesrek begituh, padahal dulu pas SMA dia nggak kayak gitu."

"Putus emang bisa bikin orang berubah drastis."

"Iya. Kayak Yuta, jadi belok begitu. Suka heran napa dah nggak cari pacar baru daripada dia hidup selamanya di alam nggak nyata."

Kedua adam itu kembali menatap wanita yang diketahui bernama Ten itu. Seingat Jaehyun, Ten itu termasuk anak cupu. Kacamata tebal, rambut yang kerap dikuncir dua, penampilan ala otaku kebanyakan…

 _She's change too much now_.

"Dia berubah banyak."

"Beda banget sama deskripsi lu," mata nakal Johnny melekat pada tubuh ramping mantan pacar sohibnya itu. " _Sensual_ banget."

"KACANG-KACANG! KACANG!"

Jaehyun dan Johnny langsung tergugah dari dunia mereka berdua. Terima kasih pada suara fales milik Taeil.

"Oh _sorry_ , sampe mana tadi?"

"Langkah kedua," Taeil memasang tampang kalem.

"Oh oke… selanjutnya ya," Johnny tampak memainkan slokinya sesuai dengan dentuman lagu yang menggema di dalam diskotik. " **Langkah ketiga: Tatapan Mata.** "

"Ada apa dengan tatapan mata?"

"Wanita itu makhluk yang sangat kompleks. Nggak kayak kita yang se- _simple_ sapi. Pertama kita amati dia sampai dia sadar bahwa dia sedang kita amati."

"Kemudian?"

"Setelah dia sadar hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan," Johnny menjeda kalimatnya sejenak demi meneguk alkohol terakhirnya. "Kemungkinan pertama adalah, jikat kita _TIDAK_ cukup menarik baginya, dia tidak akan peduli dan mengacuhkan kita."

"Terus?"

"Kemungkinan kedua, jika kita _CUKUP_ menarik, dia tetap akan mengacuhkan kita. Tapi… sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah kita. Cuma ya…"

"Cuma apa?"

"Setiap kali dia mneoleh ke arah kita, dia nggak akan merhatiin kita lama-lama. Tau kenapa?"

"Nggak. _Kenopo_?"

"Karena dari sudut pandang kebanyakan wanita, mereka belum tentu suka pada pria yang memandangi mereka, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka bangga dan menyukai kenyataan kalau mereka disukai…"

Taeil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata, " _Sampeyan_ _iki_ bikin sebuah perkenalan jadi lebih rumit dari ngerakit roket! Siapa yang bikin teori begituan? Terdengar terlalu mengada-ada!"

"Penelitian ini diambil setelah ribuan jam terbang bermain mata, dan mengalami ratusan penolakan."

"Langkah keempatnya _piye, tho_?"

" **Langkah keempat: cari katalis yang bikin elu lancar berkenalan.** "

"Oh, seperti enzim pencernaan?"

"Bukan, itu untuk memperlancar pencernaan," Johnny mengejek.

"Oh, aku baru tau," Taeil membulatkan matanya, membalas ejekan Johnny.

"Kalo elu punya temen yang kenal dia, bisa dipake sebagai alat berkenalan."

"Kalo sendirian?"

"Cari kayu, pentung wanita itu, dan seret dengan rambutnya."

" _Sampeyan_ pikir aku _Cro-Magnon_?"

"Mirip sih… Oke, kalo lu sendiri, buka dengan percakapan kecil, misalnya dengan topik yang lucu. Kebanyakan wanita menyukai pria humoris."

"Oke. Langkah kelima?"

" **YA KENALAN, DODOL!** " jawab Johnny menutup sesi pengajaran.

 **-oOo-**

Setelah 30 menit di bar, mereka sepakat untuk mendatangi Ten dan teman-temannya. Johnny berdalih bahwa semua itu dilakukan sebagai praktikum untuk Taeil. Taeil meminta semua dilakukan dari langkah awal namun ditolak oleh Johnny dengan alasan Johnny telah melakukan tiga langkah awal bersama Ten. Mereka berargumen, siapa tahu saja setelah berkenalan dengan Ten, Yuta bisa kembali menjadi _normal_.

"Kalo kita kenal Ten, Yuta jadi punya mobilitas lebih luas. Kita bisa jadi jembatannya Yuta biar balikan sama Ten. Daripada dia ngejar-ngejar _cosplayer_ yang bahkan nggak jelas siapa dia sebenarnya," jelas Johnny saat menghampiri Ten dan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya, ada satu topik yang tiba-tiba menari di kepala Jaehyun.

 **Apa yang ada di kepala pria ketika berkenalan dengan wanita?**

Analisis ala Jaehyun pun dimulai.

"Ten, ya?" Johnny menyapa Ten yang duduk di tengah-tengah tiga orang temannya. Ten menatap sesosok yang tatapan matanya ia tangkap sedari setengah jam yang lalu. Ten dan teman-temannya terdiam. "Saya Johnny… Kita satu kampus, makanya saya tau nama anda."

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Johnny mengulurkan tangan sementara Jaehyun terdiam, membiarkan Johnny memimpin. Jaehyun cukup sadar atas kebiasaannya untuk berkomentar hal-hal yang tolol.

Jaehyun semakin tenggelam dalam analisanya. Di sinilah kejamnya para Kaum Hawa. Di sinilah terbukti bahwa dalam dunia percintaan, wanita adalah di atas pria. **Hal paling jahat yang wanita lakukan saat berkenalan adalah,** secara bertahap:

1\. Terdiam dengan mata 'siapa lu?'; kemudian,

2\. Membiarkan uluran tangan sang pria menggantung begitu saja; kemudian,

3\. Membiarkan sang pria berkeringat dingin sampai pada level sabun pembersih tidak memiliki efek terhadap celana dalam yang sedang dipakai; kemudian,

4\. Membiarkan pria itu menjadi tontonan umum bagi orang yang akan memandang sang pria dengan tatapan penuh iba dan belas kasih.

Di saat ini, Jaehyun melihat dua detik terdiam dengan tangan terulur menjadi dua detik penuh penghinaan dan pengharapan bagi para pria. Tanyakan pada banyak pria, kebanyakan mereka akan mengutarakan hal yang sama. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sebaiknya diajarkan oleh parah ayah kepada anak lelakinya sedari dini jika ingin anaknya tumbuh dengan mental sehat dan pintar.

1\. 1 + 1 = 2

2\. I + B + U = IBU

3\. A + Y + A + H = AYAH

4\. Kalau kenalan sama perempuan, hati-hati di dua detik pertama.

Di dua detik pertama itulah para wanita menunjukkan bahwa merekalah penguasa dunia yang sesungguhnya.

" _Hmm ada yang tertarik sama kita nih, sampe mau kenalan. Terima nggak yah? Kenalan nggak yah? Kalo dibiarin gimana ya? Bakalan salting nggak ya? Ah coba kerjain dikit deh."_

Ten menghela nafas. Di matanya terlihat campurasan rasa yang kaya akan kemenangan, gengsi, merasa laku, iba, belas kasih, geli, dan… keingintahuan. Ten, pada akhirnya, menyambut tangan Johnny.

"Ten."

"Ini teman-teman saya… Jaehyun dan Taeil."

"Lama nggak ketemu, Ten," Jaehyun sangat terlihat canggung bahkan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi. Mereka saling bertukar salam dengan ketiga teman Ten yang lain. Kun, Jaemin, dan Haechan.

Sejenak, wajah Ten berubah.

"Oh, pantes kayak kenal. Ternyata Jaehyun," Ten tersenyum sangat tipis. Ia melirik ketiga temannya yang menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung, berusaha tidak berkomentar tolol seperti biasanya. Memasang tampang sebiasa mungkin walau jatuhnya seperti orang yang terkena _diare_.

Situasi berikutnya tidak lebih mudah. Jaehyun terus beranalisis. Perkenalan bukanlah garis _finish_ apalagi jika dimulai dari nol seperti ini. Abaikan soal teman SMA, kenyataan yang tertera Jaehyun dan Ten hanya _sekedar tahu_. Tidak saling mengenal, hanya _tahu_. Semua kisah yang diceritakannya soal Yuta, adalah cerita satu sisi dari Yuta dan itupun, dengan penuh rengekan keingintahuannya.

Seseorang tentu saja tidak bisa merasa langsung akrab meskipun mereka sama-sama tahu. Ada fase kecanggungan di antara kedua belah pihak yang harus dicairkan jika tidak ingin terlihat konyol. Johnny sadar akan hal ini. Dalam hitungan menit, akan terasa sensasi canggung dan salah tingkah. Yang lebih menyakitkan, banyak orang yang melihat hal itu.

Tapi, mungkin saja ini adalah hal yang terlihat kecil bagi orang yang sudah mulai dugem sejak kecil seperti Johnny. Namun bisa jadi menjadi gerbang kehancuran bagi orang yang memiliki penyakit minder seperti Jaehyun. Seorang _playboy_ seperti Johnny, mampu mencairkan suasana dengan maneuver khas pria, "berarti, kenal Yuta, kan? Oh, _I see_. Kenal A juga? Kenal si B dong?"

Alkohol selalu membantu Johnny menjadi _easy-going_. Tak lupa dengan konstan tertawa, tersenyum, dan menatap ke dalam mata sang wanita. Tidak seperti Jaehyun dan Taeil yang terdiam di sebelah Johnny bagaikan bonsai kaktus dan tatakan lilin menghias sebuah meja. Lima belas menit berlalu, suasana sudah mencair dan para wanita memperbolehkan tiga pria ini untuk duduk bersama mereka. Perkenalan yang lancar ini dibantu oleh kenyataan bahwa keempat gadis itu sedang merayakan ulang tahun Ten yang ke-20. Terlihat gelas minuman keras yang setengah kosong. Kelancaran ini tidak membuat Jaehyun lebih santai dalam membuka komunikasi. Dirinya justru membuka percakapan dengan hal-hal tolol seperti biasanya.

"Kuliah dimana, kalian?"

"Kan tadi udah dibahas," Jaemin tersenyum kecil—menertawakan ketololan sang ikan pindang.

"Oh iya… _Sorry_ kalo Jaehyun keliatan canggung, soalnya _kemaluan_ Jaehyun gede sih…" yang Jaehyun maksud sebenarnya adalah _rasa malu_ namun sudah tertutup kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk tetap PD dan menjaga harga dirinya saat ini. Taeil dan Haechan juga lebih banyak diam. Hanya sedikit basa-basi yang keluar dari keduanya.

"Asbaknya bagus ya?"

"Iya…"

"Dari kaca nih."

"Hmmm…"

Johnny lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Ten.

"Pasti tau nama saya dari Yuta, ya?"

"Nggak. Saya malah tau nama kamu dari Jaehyun," Johnny melirik Jaehyun yang tenggelam dalam kecanggungan bersama Kun dan Jaemin.

"Ah Jaehyun," Ten ikut melirik Jaehyun. "Saya nggak nyangka ketemu lagi sama dia di sini."

"Takdir, mungkin? Takdir yang bagus kan, karena Jaehyun saya jadi bisa bertemu makhluk langka dan cantik seperti kamu," Johnny melempar senyum terbaiknya. Darahnya berdesir menikmati sensualitas Ten malam itu.

"Gombal!" Ten tertawa lepas.

"Apa nih yang kamu inginkan di usi yang ke-20 ini?"

"Pertama, saya nggak pengen minum-minum lagi. Nggak enak," Ten berkata seraya menelan tegukan terakhirnya. "Kedua, saya ingin nggak bergantung lagi sama Yuta dan menemukan pria yang cocok sama saya."

 ** _Movin' up_**

 ** _Movin' up_**

 ** _It's time to break free_**

 ** _Nothin' can stop me_**

The Groove menghentak lantai dansa dengan sebuah lagu dari M People. Ten dan teman-temannya mulai hanyut dalam hentakkan dalam lantai itu. Johnny juga larut bersama keempat wanita tersebut. Taeil dan Jaehyun hanya duduk-duduk di tempat.

"Kita di sini aja, jaga tempat," ujar Jaehyun penuh diplomasi saat Kun, yang tenggelam dalam alkoholnya, mengajaknya berdansa beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **-oOo-**

Bergantian Johnny dan Ten saling tatap. Mereka berhadapan. Nafas beralkohol saling membelai wajah. Mereka berdansa makin dekat dan dekat, keduanya hanyut dalam dentuman. Merapat penuh sensualitas.

The Groove membawakan lagu Brazil _Mas Que Nada_ versi Al Jerrau. Ten dan Johnny terbawa musik itu dan bersalsa bersama. Tubuh saling rapat, kaki saling apit, nafas saling memburu kala bibir mereka mendekat. Jaehyun dan Taeil mengamati pemandangan sekitar.

"Seneng, Tae?"

"Airsodefhsgtweau…" Taeil kehilangan kontrol atas semua syarafnya.

Sesi _Bubble Party_ dimulai. _Sprayer_ dari langit-langit My Place menghujankan busa, membasahi semua orang yang tengah berdansa. Wanita dan pria terlihat transparan.

Jaehyun menikmati pemandangan.

Taeil pingsan.

Kun, Jaemin, dan Haechan diacuhkan Ten.

Ten terlalu terbuai di tangan Johnny yang memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya basah, keduanya saling tersengat sentuhan, keduanya saling menikmati.

Jaehyun melihatnya.

Sebuah pemandangan, dimana Johnny menggamit Ten, berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan, dan menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

 **-oOo-**

Jam empat pagi. Jaehyun dan Johnny saling diam setelah mengantar Taeil kembali ke kos-kosannya. Jaehyun memecah kesunyian.

"Untung tadi Taeil nggak liat."

"Elu yakin dia nggak liat?"

"Yakin. Dia sibuk meneliti belahan dada dan _g-string_ para wanita."

"Jadi cuman elu yang tau, ya?"

"…iya…" Jaehyun tertunduk. Memang, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tak ada ikatan, semuanya bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi Jaehyun sadar…

Ten adalah mantan pacar Yuta.

Jika Yuta tahu, mungkin Yuta bisa mengamuk. Biar bagaimanapun, gadis itu sangat _precious_ bagi Yuta—meskipun di masa lalu. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Yuta secara rahasia masih tetap berusaha menjaga Ten—dalam artian sebagai kakak dan adik—dan Johnny merusak semuanya.

"Elu bisa kan, jaga rahasia?" Tanya Johnny lirih.

Jaehyun mengangguk diam.

"Tenang aja, gua bisa bedain hubungan fisik sama hati. Gua selalu bisa…" Johnny bergumam. Ada rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya, namun rasa itu bercampur dengan sakaw akan Ten. Sesuatu yang jarang ia rasakan.

"Ya…"

"Gua, bisa…" ia menatap keluar jendela mobil. Fajar mulai bersinar. Fajar berkata lain.

 **-oOo-**

"Sinting," gadis itu memutar bolamatanya malas. Sementara sang anoman tersenyum penuh keyakinan yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang busung lapar.

"Aku serius, kok. Percaya sama aku… _I'll stop if you're with me_."

 **-TBC-**

HALO!

Khusus chapter ini, saya bisa selesein cepat, hehe…

Hitung-hitung sebagai rasa bersalah saya ya karena lama nggak lanjut ff-nya :')

Pasti pada bingung kan? Kenapa Ten ternyata kok mantan pacar Yuta?

Jadi… Yuta itu dulunya normal, gengs. Maksudnya dia bukan otaku. Dia suka hal berbau Jepang tapi nggak maniak. Nah, kesukaannya ini didukung oleh uri baby Ten. Tapi setelah putus, Yuta pelampiasannya jadi nonton _ecchi_ , mendalami anime dan komik… hingga akhirnya dia nggak peduli sama wanita nyata yang bikin dia nyesek dan itu sebabnya, Yuta nggak pernah cerita ke siapapun soal Ten kecuali Jaehyun yang waktu itu maksa… :')

Jadi, apakah Yuta ini gamon? Atau dia akan benar-benar kecantol si mbak-mbak _cosplayer_?

Pantengin saja yha, wkwkwkwkwkwk… Akan ada waktunya saya akan membeberkan kisah YuTen di masa lampau. Oqe? Oce.

Last but not least,

Mind to RnR?

-with love,

L. Freya


End file.
